Teach Me To Love
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's, Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching The Class. Whats A Poor Hormonal Teenager To Do!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(15) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

Konoha High was one of the most prestigious schools in all of the Fire country. This schools was filled with eager students, willing to learn and gain the education needed for their dream job. Today was no different. Some students were hurrying to their next classes, some were writing notes on what ever lecture the teacher was giving and others, well others are banging their heads on the desk repeatedly.

"Naruto please stop that." Yes Naruto Uzumaki was the student damaging his brain cells. (and possibly the table if he kept going for much longer) Now Naruto might have not appeared to be the smartest student but he had enough knowledge to completely ignore the video on 'The mating rituals of frogs'. "But Kakashi-Sensei this film is boring!" Naruto whined. Some of the students looked on in amusement at Naruto's statement, silently agreeing with him. The silver haired teacher gave a heavy sigh. "Naruto just sit still, keep quiet and stop banging your head against the desk. Class is almost over anyway."

Naruto let his head fall down on his desk with a loud 'thump' not having the energy to pick it back just to slam it back down again. No he opted to raise his hand instead. "Yes Naruto?" "Can I go to the toilet please?" He asked politely in hopes of raising his chances of getting out of class. "Are you really going to the toilet or are you just hoping to skip the rest of the video?" Kakashi had a look in his eye that told the blond that he knew what he was up to. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you really want to know my toiletry needs then listen up. First I really need to pee and I'm not too sure if I need to -." He was cut off a hall pass dangling in front of his face.

"Just go Naruto." And go he did he didn't waste anytime in sprinting out from the classroom and away from that green orgy video. Naruto wasn't lying when he said he need to go to the toilet. He proceeded slowly to the boy's room. Only picking up sped when the need for the toilet became too great.

_'Just a few more feet' _Naruto thought as he quickly hobbled through the corridor, holding his legs as close together as he could while walking. Finally with a sigh of relief he opened the door to the boy's room.

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

I stood washing my hands in the boy's toilets after..Ahem well you know. I looked at my watch noticing that there was only ten minutes left before the end of the school day. I decided that my hands can never be too clean so I washed them again. And again. And again.

After deeming my hands cleaner than a NHS hospital I made my way back to class. I made sure to take the long route just to kill some extra time. I had just opened the classroom door when the bell went off. All of the students jumped from their seats with bags in hand, pushing past each other in an attempt to get of class faster. Once everyone was out of the room except from Kakashi-Sensei, I casually walked over and grabbed my things, stuffed them into my bag and left the room. I watched as students stood in the corridor, texting or chatting to their friends. Why stay in school to chat to friends when you can get away from this prison and do it anywhere else? I don't understand it.

I casually made my way to the school gates when someone shouted on me. "Naru-Chan!" I recognised that voice! I don't think my head could have turned any faster without snapping. There he was, my brother's, boyfriends little brother. Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke!" I ran over to him. I haven't seen him in just under two years, of course I was going to hug him but I just remembered that most of my hugs end in a trip to the ground. So this is where you'll find Sasuke and I lying in the middle of the school car park.

Sasuke was older than me by five years and had midnight black eyes and hair to match. All in all he was hot! Okay so I might have a crush on him, but it's just a crush nothing serious and certainly nothing that my right hand can't fix.

Sasuke pushed me off him playfully. "I'm guessing you missed me then?" He said with his oh so famous smirk. I smiled and punched him in the arm. "Of course I missed you bastard! You've been gone for two years and I had no-one to annoy." I laughed, he only chuckled lightly. "Why do you think I left in the first place?" He chuckled again. I pouted and helped him to his feet. "And what did I tell you about calling me bastard? If your brother heard your swearing like that he'd throw a fit." I only shrugged my shoulders. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, still pouting from his earlier comment.

"Ugh you say that like you don't want me here." He put a hand to his heart in fake hurt. "Just answer the question." He put an arm around my shoulders and started to walk towards what I could only guess was his car. "I just thought that I could pick you up from school on my way home." I didn't have a chance to retort before I was pushed into the passenger side of the car and the door was promptly slammed. Once he had made himself comfortable in the driver's seat I resumed the conversation. "My house is on a different side of town than yours so your kinda just wasting gas." I told him.

He turned to me with one of his rare genuine smiles. "Your coming home with me." He stated. "Why?" I asked cautiously. "I'm kidnapping you." And just like that he pressed a button on the panel and I heard the click of the doors locking. I started freaking out. I thought Sasuke and I were friends! Why was he kidnapping me?! I started banging on the window shouting for help. Sasuke only started the car, laughing and began driving to the Uchiha manor.

My throat hurt from the amount of times that I had screamed for help and my fists hurt from banging on the windows. We had just pulled up outside the huge manor. Sasuke unlocked only his door before walking around to the passenger side. He pressed the auto-lock button on the keys and my door opened. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the vehicle. "Now Naru-Chan if you behave I won't hurt you." He whispered. I nodded silently, to scared in case he kept his promise. We walked up the steps with Sasuke right behind me. Probably making sure that I couldn't make a run for it.

We enetered the large home -Which I still think is haunted- and we were engulfed by darkness. "You now where the ballroom is don't you Naru-Chan?" I nodded again. We walked through the many halls until we reached the very big, double wooden doors that I recognised as the entrance to the ballroom. Sasuke nudged me in the back lightly, silently telling me to go ahead. I took a deep breath worried about what I would find at the other side of these doors. My shakey hands reached forward for the handles. I pulled them down and pushed open the door.

"SUPRISE NARUTO!!"

I fell back on my ass in surprise.

_**Chapter One To A Story That Is Gonna Be ?? Long -.-' Sorry To Those People Who Actually Were Enjoying 'Starting To Rekindle' I've Just Run Out of Ideas Lol**_

_**Anyway This Stroy Is Dedicated To Neko (KittyMimi200 On Youtube) Hope You Like The Surprise! 3**_

_**Tabemasu Yo Mafins (Lets Eat Muffins In Japanese)**_

_**I'm In Japan Of Course I'm Gonna Abuse My Ability To Speak The Language =3**_

_**Ja!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(15) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

*~ Recap ~*

"SURPRISE NARUTO!!"

I fell back on my ass in surprise.

*~ End Reacp Naruto Pov ~*

I looked at all of the people that were standing in Sasuke's ballroom. After checking them out I looked around the room, Orange banners and orange balloons covered nearly the whole room. I opened and closed my mouth not knowing what to say except. "Sasuke you bastard I thought you were seriously fucking kidnapping me you, you, bastard!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I noticed that the room had fell silent very quickly. I continued to glare at Sasuke and that bastard had the cheek to smirk! Sasuke and I were in the midst of our glaring/smirk off, when a shadow loomed over me. I slowly turned my head and stared into the blazing red eyes of my older brother Kyuubi. "Hi Nii-San!!" I greeted in a sickly sweet, high pitched voice. "My your looking lovely today. Is that a new tie?" I asked hoping to whatever Deity was out there that Kyuubi would go easy on me.

Kyuubi frowned. "I'm not wearing a tie." Damn. "Well you should I think you would look strapping." His frown became worse and I actually started fearing for my sanity and health. "Who taught you to cuss like that?" He asked. I inwardly smirked. I wouldn't tell him that it was in fact my best friend Kiba Inuzuka who taught me most of the swears I use. Oh no I'm getting revenge right here, right now. "Sasuke did it Nii-San." I almost whispered, which just added to the 'I'm too cute and innocent for you to punish' act that I was pulling.

Kyuubi glared fiercely at Sasuke who in turn was gaping at me. "You lying little shit! I did not teach you how to swear you evil little bastard!.....Fuck." I smirked and finally stood up from the floor as I watched Kyuubi give Sasuke a lecture -and possibly a beating- for corrupting his cute innocent baby brother. Ha! Innocent my ass. I walked over to Sasuke's older -and Kyuubi's seme - Itachi. "Hey Itachi!" I smiled. "Hello Naruto. So what do you think of the party?" I looked around the room again. Everyone had gone back to doing whatever it was that they were doing. "It's cool I guess but what is it for?" That was when Itachi did something I didn't think was possible for an Uchiha.

That's right folks Itachi Uchiha Just laughed.

Sure it wasn't a full blown, right from the bottom of your stomach kind of laugh but it was a laugh none the less. "Uh Itachi you do know your laughing right?" He nodded. "I would laugh at anyone who forgot their own birthday." Birthday? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered my own birthday. I pulled out my mobile phone to check the date.

**10/08/2009**

Well there you have it really is my birthday. Huh. I suppose I have been pretty busy these past couple of weeks with homework and my paper route.....Wait it's my birthday! Itachi must have noticed that I had realised that it was infact the anniversary of my birth. "Happy birthday Naruto." He said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks!" I ran over to where Kyuubi was now holding a disgruntled Sasuke by the shoulders and shaking him(1) "Hey Kyuu!" He stopped shaking Sasuke at the sound of my voice and turned to me with a smile -obviously forgetting my little swearing incident. "Thanks for the party Nii-San!" I hugged him. "No problem but it wasn't my idea. It was Sasuke's." I looked up at him in shock, and then looked to Sasuke who was still trying to get over his dizziness from Kyuubi shaking him.

After what he put me through I am not even going to acknowledge him. "Well I'm not thanking him." I muttered a very, very silent 'bastard' under my breath. "Oh well you won't want your gift then?" Well that certainly grabbed my attention. I think he noticed by the smile on my face or the fact that I was clutching to him like bacteria would stick to a toilet. "You got me a gift? Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" I pronounced each 'gimme' with a jump. "Oh no you wouldn't want the gift, you wouldn't even thank me for the party." He sighed dramatically. "Oh well I guess I'll go take the car back to the dealers. What a pity." My ears had only picked up on the 'car' part. "You got me a car?!" I caught the hint of a smirk before he began the dramatics again.

"Yes but you don't want it. Do you?" He raised one of those damned eyebrows -the only trick I still couldn't pull- and looked at me. I glared getting annoyed with the scenario. "Of course I want it you son of a.." I heard a cough coming from my right and looked at Kyuubi's glare as if daring me to finish that sentance. "Batch of cookies?" I continued hoping that was right. Kyuubi nodded. "Well Naru-Chan you have to thank me for the party." I lowered my gaze to the floor. "Hnkhih."I muttered. "Sorry couldn't hear you. Y'know you should look at someone if your talking to them Naruto." He chided. I lifted my head and stared into his black eyes. "Thank you for the party Sasuke."

_FLUSHHHH_

Yeah that was my pride going down the toilet.

"Your welcome Naru-Chan." He looked at his watch. "It should be arriving just about~....Now." Just then we heard a honking sound coming from outside. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to see your present." The idiot hadn't even realised that he was talking to a dust version of me because I had ran outside so fast.

I opened the front door and looked at _the _most beautiful thing I have ever seen. An Isuzu Rodeo Denver Max sat there in all of it's black shiny glory. I heard a dripping sound. Must have been my drool. I teetered (I was walking in a dreamy like state) over to the car and stroked the hood, relishing in the smooth texture. The car itself was huge, lets just hope I grow a little before I get my drivers license. I walked around the side of the vehicle but stopped dead when I reached the back.

There on the flap at the back of the car(2) was a custom painted fox. The fox was small but it looked ferocious, it was crouched in an attack like position with it's tail held high behind it. "You like it?" I was broken out of my amazed trance by Sasuke's voice. I nodded. "Yeah I love it. Thanks." I turned to him and gave him a smile, not one of my grins but a smile. "We all chipped in." He motioned to Itachi and Kyuubi who were standing by the door. "But I paid for that." He pointed to the fox. I hung my head low staring at the gravel. Sasuke must have thought I was upset or something because I heard his concerned voice and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"This is the best birthday ever!!" I shouted and ran to the side of car. I then proceeded to honk the horns as many times as I could before the bastard had to ruin it.

"Just think how much the insurance will cost."

_HONKKKK_

The last honk from the car that day was when I slammed my head on it.

_**Chapter 2 *Sigh* **_

_**1- I Wish I Had A Protective older brother, Mines Just Chases Me With Hand Mirrors (Yeah I've Broken 12 In My 17 Years Of Life So I'm Pretty Much Doomed)**_

_**2- It's A Pick Up Truck And It's The Little Door/Flap Thingy At The Back.**_

_**Well I'll Probably Update Again Tomorrow, Seriously I Have Most Of This Story Thought Out Already ^_^**_

_**Kappa suki desu-I love cupcakes**_

_**Denu Hyan? Paki!-Cakes in cups? Awesome!**_

_**  
Yusuke shuuki-Cupcakes rule**_

_**I Love Abusing The Japanese Language ^3^**_

_**Ja Matta Ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(16) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Yes, yes goodbye now." I said impatiently trying to get most of the drunkards out of Sasuke's house. Once everyone had left I walked back to the ballroom to help clean up. Sasuke was already clearing the buffet table, Kyuubi was trying his hardest to reach the decorations, but with him being too short Itachi had to do it. Which meant that Kyuubi had the job of picking everything off of the floor. "Don't just stand there! Help us un!" Wait a second I recognise that voice and the unmissable 'un' anywhere. "Dei?" I turned and looked at the tall blond. "That's me un!" He said proudly. "I didn't even know you were here." I said hugging him. "You were probably too bust having sex with your car." I turned and glared at Deidara's boyfriend Sasori. "I was not having sex with my car." "Sure you weren't you were just rubbing yourself against it." Sasuke thought that this would be a good time to get his two cents in. "And moaning don't forget the moaning."

I slapped my hand against my forehead, too tired to deal with this lot. "Kyuubi when are we going home?" I asked my brother who was till picking up trash from the floor with a scowl on his face. "It's too late to go home so were gonna stay here for the night." I groaned and huffed a 'fine'. "Hey Sasuke where's your parents?" I asked curious because I hadn't seen them all night. "Germany." He answered simply. "Honeymoon?" Sasuke's parents have more honeymoons than I can remember. Sasuke shook his head. "Beer fest." I chuckled at that just trying to imagine Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha drunk.

"Wow Naruto don't hurt yourself with all the work your doing." Kyuubi said sarcastically. "I'm the birthday boy so I don't have to do work." I smiled smugly. "Actually it's past midnight so it's not your birthday anymore." The smile fell off my face as Kyuubi shoved a black bin bag into my hands and promptly told me to get too work. I muttered things about 'evil brothers' as I finished picking all of the rubbish up. I yawned and stretched. "Well I'm gonna go to bed." No-one answered me. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone. I sighed and made my way to the guest bedroom, or should I say _my _guest bedroom. I used to saty here every weekend before Sasuke left so they had a guest bedroom painted orange just for me.

I enetered the large room, stripped down to my boxers and went to bed.

*~ Naruto's Dream ~*

_I was sitting in Sasuke's car, he said something about me going home with him. I asked "Why?" And the answer I received somewhat scared and turned me on. "I'm kidnapping you." His husky voice sent shivers through my body. "Are you kidnapping me for your own pleasure?" I asked as I trailed my hand down his now naked chest. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "My own pleasure indeed." We were no longer in his car but in a large bedroom on a silk covered bed. I lay back on the bed as Sasuke sucked and licked my neck. I placed my hands into his soft raven hair. "More." I demanded. _

_"Tsk. Tsk. I'm your master, you are my slave. You obey me. Not the other way around." I moaned. "Yes master." He continued kissing, licking and sucking his way down my body. My torso was mow naked and I only had my boxers on, as did Sasuke. His tongue dipped into my navel making me arch into his mouth. His fingers fiddled with the hem of my boxers. I bucked my hips hoping he would get the message. "Don't be so impatient Naru-Chan. We have all the time in the world together." Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he pulled off my boxers and let my erection spring free. I hissed as the cool air met my heated flesh, but damn it felt good. _

_Sasuke gave an experimental lick to the head and lapped at the pre-cum that was already glistening on the head. "I want to taste you Naru-Chan." Sasuke stated as he stroked me. "Yes, taste me master." I moaned wantonly. "I'll taste you as long as you...WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!"_

*~ Real World ~*

"Naruto Uzumaki wake up now!" Kyuubi's voice roared from outside the bedroom. "Yeah. yeah I'm up." I grumbled. What was with that dream? Luckily I didn't actually get to..Um..Finish this time, I didn't want to have to explain to Sasuke or Itachi why I was washing the sheets. So nope no dirty sheets today, Just a hard-on for my brother's boyfriends, little brother. I sigh as I kick back the sheets. Okay think of something disgusting, something disgusting. My erection wilts away. I'm not going to tell you what I thought of because It just _that _disgusting.

Good thing I have clean clothes here. I slip into a comfortable pair of jeans and a blue top. I grumpily walk down the stairs. It must be early because every time I wake up in the afternoon I'm a ball of energy. I throw my head back and sniff. What is that? Pancakes?! I bolt to the kitchen and take a stool placed at the island. "Pancakes!" I yell happily. Kyuubi chuckles from the seat next to me. "Yes pancakes, Itachi's making them." "Itachi can cook?" I ask bewildered. Itachi turns to glare at me, spatula in hand. "Of course I can cook I'm an Uchiha I can do anything." He states smugly, turning back to tend to breakfast. I make a little mouth with my hand. _"I'm an Uchiha I can do anything."_I mock in a high pitched voice. Kyuubi places a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

"Sasuke hit him for me." Itachi says. I didn't even get a chance to turn to see if Sasuke was actually there before my head was smacked. "Ow! God dammit!" I grunt in pain. "Serves you right." Itachi says. Sasuke takes a seat across from me. I kick him from under the table. I obviously didn't hit him hard enough because I didn't get a reaction. So I try again, and again. and again. I get frustrated with not getting a response. I duck my head under the table to see if he has shin guards on or something. I glare at the wooden support beam that I have been kicking for the past five minutes. Luckily for him that his legs are hidden behind it because if it wasn't he would so have a bruise right now.

Itachi puts a plate down in front of me and I dig into the deliciousness that is pancakes. I finish in record time. "You want more?" Itachi asks. I shake my head in the negative. I feel a vibrating sensation coming from my jeans pocket. I giggle before taking out my phone. I flip it open and see that I have a text message from Kiba. I was just about to open the message before Sasuke (The bastard) took the phone from my grasp and opened the message himself. "Hey give that back!" I yell as I try and reach over the island, Sasuke puts a hand on my head and pushes back. Damn him and his strength. Sasuke began reading the message. "Hey Fox-Boy, Der is a prty 2nyt, u gonna mak it?....What the hell does 'Mak' mean?" Sauske asked. I finally pulled the phone back from him. "It's text speak for make." I informed him.

I started to text Kiba back telling him that I could make it, except I've always had a bad habit of saying everything I'm texting out loud. "Oh no you aren't going to any party." Kyuubi says. "What why?" I whine. "Because you have school on Monday." I gape at him. "It's only saturday!" "I don't care your not going." I cross my arms and pout. "Can I go?" Sasuke asks. I just think he was trying to make me feel worse. "No you have school on monday also." Itachi says. I stare him confused. "What do you mean he has school on Monday?" I asked and took a sip of my juice. "Didn't I tell you?" I shook my head with the glass still at my lips. "I got a teachers assistant job at Konoha High."

_PFFFFFTTTT_

Sasuke glared at me with orange juice dripping form his bangs and nose. "Dobe." He growled.

Crap.

**_There You Have Chapter 3 Your Rapid Chapter Bunnies! Sasuke Revealed His New Job, Naruto Had A Naughty Dream And Itachi Made Pancakes ^_^ Exciting Stuff. _**

**_Hope You Like It So Far And Thanks o Everyone Who Reviwed *Huggles Reviwers*_**

**_Reviewres: We Can't Breath!_**

**_Me: I Know! :D_**

**_Ja Matta Ne!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(16) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"Dude what the hell happened to your face?!" Kiba yelled as he examined the bruise under my left eye. "I was punched. Duh." I replied blandly. "Who did this?! I'll get 'em!" He said bouncing around throwing fake punches. I sighed. "It was Sasuke." "What did you do to get him to punch _that _hard." He poked my bruise and I slapped his hand away. "I spit orange juice all over his face." Kiba started laughing and his girlfriend Hinata tried to cover up some giggles. I stepped around Kiba to head off to class. Kiba and Hinata caught up with me shortly after. "So why did you spit orange juice on him?" Hinata asked quietly. I looked at her and replied. "He's got a teaching job here." They gave me funny looks, obviously thinking I overreacted. They didn't know about me crushing on Sasuke, Hell they didn't even know I was gay!

I stepped into Kakashi-Sensei's class and took my regular seat near the window at the back. More students started piling into the room, there was Ino and Sakura. Those two were cheerleaders that thought they were better than everyone else. To be honest they can't even dance. Next was Lee and Neji, There's a rumor going around that they are dating each other but I don't believe it.(1) The last couple to enter the class was Shikamaru and his girlfriend Timari. Everyone had taken their seats and fifteen minutes later Kakashi-Sensei came in. "Alright class settle down." How can he say that when no-one was talking? "Today we have a new assistant, he'll be here for two months so I expect you all to behave. His name his Uchiha Sasuke, you will call him Uchiha-Sensei." After Kakashi's little speech Sasuke walked in with all his Uchiha glory.

He stood at the front of the class, absently looking around at all the new faces. When he reached my face however he smirked. Kakashi had written a few math problems on the board and I was trying to distract myself from Sasuke by doing them. "Your doing it wrong Naruto." I jumped in my seat, I didn't even see him walking this way. "Sorry _Uchiha-Sensei_but maybe it's because you punched me so hard that most of my brain cells are now lying on your kitchen counter." I glared at him. He chuckled. "There was hardly any brain cells there and besides, Itachi cleaned them up." He smirked and walked away.

I cursed him in my mind as I began doing the math questions again. I was on about the third or fourth question when I heard shrill giggles coming from the center of the room. I stared at Sakura and Ino, while they stared at Sasuke. "Sakura please it's Monday morning, the last thing I want to listen to this early is your annoying squeals." I said. Okay so I didn't like Sakura. Why? Because she thinks she God's gift sent from above. Kiba gave me a high five for the comment. "Uchiha-Sensei! Did you hear what he said." Sasuke smirked and nodded. "I did hear him after you had stopped your incessant giggling." Sakura's face fell and she glared at me. "Alright back to work." Sasuke said. I laughed at the face Sakura made and returned to my work.

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough and when the end bell went I was beyond pleased. I was just about to walk out of class when Sasuke called my name. "What?" I asked. "Your brother's still at my house so I've to take you there." I sighed. "Fine but Itachi better make me dinner." I said. Sasuke chuckled and nodded. "Just give me a minute and I'll be right out." I nodded and walked out of school in into the car park. I saw Sasuke's black Porsche and Sakura standing next to it......Why is Sakura standing next to Sasuke's car?! I stopped next to Sasuke's car just a couple of feet from Sakura. "I know I'm hot Naruto but I'd rather you not stand that close to me." I laughed. "Get over yourself Sakura. I'm only standing here 'cause Saske's giving me a ride." Wow even I caught the sexual innuendo in that sentence. "What are you like his whore or something?" Obviously she caught it too. "Yes Sakura, Sasuke and I are going home to have hot, sweaty man sex." She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

I heard the beeping of the car being unlocked and turned to find Sasuke standing right behind me. I blushed at the thought of him hearing what I just said. "Are you going to get the car?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow....Damn sexual innuendos. I nodded dumbly, pushed past Sakura and jumped in the passenger side door. "Unless you want to be run over Miss. Haruno I suggest you move." Sakura was still in her ditsy state and moved away from the front of the car without a word. Sasuke climbed in and closed his door. "So Naruto what's this about us having 'hot, sweaty man sex'?" "Uhhhh..." Sasuke chuckled. "You could have come up with something better than that." I forced out a laugh of my own. "Haha yeah." This is where the awkward silence came in.

When we reached Sasuke's house I ran from the car and straight up to my guest bedroom to have a shower and get changed without having to have another weird conversation with Sasuke.

Once I was clean and changed I cautiously walked downstairs seriously hoping to avoid Sasuke. "Hey Naru-Chan." Damn no such luck. "H-hey Sasuke." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. He took a step towards me and out of instinct I took a step back. This carried on until my mortal enemy -the wall- collided with my back. Sasuke placed a hand on the wall next to my head and leaned in until our noses were almost touching. "You. Me. Hot sweaty man sex, in the bedroom. Five minutes." My heart was going ten to a dozen. Sasuke is coming on to me!!I smiled and nodded happy at finally getting a chance at being with Sasuke. Sure I was nervous as hell and my knees we shaking but I was ready for this! Sasuke laughed when I smiled. Why is he laughing? "Why-." My question was cut off by Sasuke's mobile phone ringing.

"Hello?......Yeah....I'll be there in ten minutes...Yeah love you too, bye." He put the phone back in his pocket and moved away from me. "Who was that?" I asked, my interest had been caught when he said 'I love you'. "My girlfriend." He answered walking down the hallway. "Girlfriend? But I thought..I mean we.-" "Whoa Naruto don't let the joke go that far." He said with a confused face. "Joke?" I almost whispered. I could feel the tingling sensation of tears in my eyes. "Naru-Chan, you okay?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I turned back towards my room. "Aren't you going for breakfast?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not hungry anymore." My voice was shaky and broken. "Naruto are you sure your okay?" He asked again. "I'm fucking fine!" I yelled and ran back to my room. I slammed the bedroom door shut, I made sure to lock it as well. I flopped down on the bed and cried into the pillow.

_**Aww Poor Naru-Chan D= You See This Is Where The Drama Kicks In :D **_

_**Me: Naru Your A Drama Queen!**_

_**Naru: Uh-Huh Sugar *Snaps Fingers***_

_**Me: O.o Ooookay**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed his Chapter!!! Thanks Too All My Kawaii Little Reviewers You Guys Rock And I Gives You Huggles ^_^ 3**_

_**1- Don't Worry No NejiLee *Shudders* I'm Not THAT Evil**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(16) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

Stupid Sasuke. Look at him standing there thinking he's all cool, well I am so much cooler than him....Bastard. "Naruto have you finished the questions?" Sasuke asked me. I ignored him. I haven't spoken to him since he played that 'joke' on me two days ago. In actual fact I hadn't done my work I was too busy drawing doodles of Sasuke (And they certainly weren't nice..or well drawn). "Dude." Kiba nudged my arm from behind. "What?" I grunted. "Dude whats up with you? It doesn't matter anyway, so you coming to my house after school?" Hmm if I go to Kiba's house then I can avoid Sasuke. Yeah Kyuubi decided that we'd be staying at the Uchiha manor for a little while longer.

"Sure I'll go." I smiled. "Sorry Naruto but I need to speak with you after class." Kakashi-Sensei told me. I frowned, what had I done? "Yes Sensei." I drawled. I continued with my doodles, covering them up anytime Sasuke walked by.

The bell rung and all of the students scampered off home. Except me. Nope I stood in front of Kakashi-Sensei's desk, Kakashi was in hid=s chair and Sasuke was standing next to him. "Naruto I don't know whats been wrong with you lately but your grades are dropping." He picked up a couple of papers, which I presumed were old tests of mine. "Your not having troubles at home are you?" He asked. I shook my head. "No trouble at home." My home at least. I thought to myself and stole a glance at Sasuke. To my surprise his eyes were filled with concern and just a hint of worry. "Well whatever wrong I hope you get it sorted out, because of the way your grades are falling you might have to be held back." My eyes widened. "I-I can't be held back! My brother would go nuts!" I exclaimed. I didn't have to worry about my parents throwing a fit, because they are on a business trip in America. "Sorry Naruto but you seriously need to get your grades up." I nodded. "Can I go now?" I asked. Kakashi nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

I hunched my bag onto my shoulders and left the classroom. "Naruto!" Oh god that was the last voice I wanted to hear calling on me. I ignored Sasuke and continued walking down the hall. It didn't take him long to catch up with me. "Whats up with you?" He asked, only a little out of breath. Again I ignored him. I exited the school and walked through the car park. I walked straight past Sauske's car. "Naruto where are you going? I'm giving you a ride remember?" I think he was getting annoyed with me ignoring him, he grabbed my wrist tightly effectively stooping me. "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you but I want to know right now!" He yelled. "Nothing is wrong with me so let me go you prick!" I forcibly pulled my wrist from his grasp. I began walking to the school gates again. "Just where the hell do you think your going?" "I'm going to Kiba's." He grabbed me again. "No your going to my house." I growled low in my throat. "Your not my fucking mother bastard! I can do whatever the fuck I like!" He didn't have a chance to retort as I pulled away and ran towards Kiba's house.

Kiba's house was relatively close to the school so I didn't have to run far. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "Dude I thought you got kept behind in class?" Kiba asked confused. He stood aside to let me in. "Yeah but it went quicker than usual." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and led me up to his room. Everyone was there, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Lee and Hinata was there too. "Where's your mum and dad?" I asked Kiba? "Oh they went to a dog show. We have the whole house to ourselves!" He grinned. I threw my bag on the floor and sat on the edge of Kiba's bed. "Hey guys wait until you see this!" Kiba said excitedly. He ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a couple bottles of Vodka. "Dude won't you get in trouble?" Temari said. Kiba laughed. "What they don't know can't hurt them, and it certainly can't get me in trouble!"

So we sat in Kiba's room for hours, drinking and talking. By the time everyone had finished there bottle, they were making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Even Neji and Lee were sucking each others faces. I looked at all the couples and I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I stood up, sure I was drunk and my legs were shaking but I stood more or less straight. "I'm gonna go." I slurred. I almost fell when I tried to pick up my school bag. No-one paid any mind to me leaving. I carefully walked down the steps and out of Kiba's house. I didn't know what time it was but it was pretty dark so it must be late. I started to make my way to my house but I stopped when my alcohol induced brain reminded me that I was staying at Sasuke's. I turned and started the journey to Sasuke's house.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

Where the hell is he?! "Sasuke can you go out and look for him." Kyuubi asked almost begging me. "Yeah." I grabbed my keys and left the house. I started the car trying to think of where he could be. I remember him saying something about Kiba's house, but who knows if he's still there. I drove to the school. I didn't know where Kiba stayed. I growled at my lack of directions and started off down the road again. I drove around for about five minutes before I saw a figure walking, well more like stumbling a little bit away form where I was. I only saw the outline of spiky hair. I just hope that it is Naruto.

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

Left, right, left, right, face. Ow. I picked my heavy body off from the ground. I didn't have the energy to stand back up so I leaned back against a wall that sat only a foot away. I could hear cars passing but I didn't pay attention. That is until bright lights made my vision swim. I heard a car door closing and footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was hay and I couldn't see straight. "Naruto?" Hey. I recognise that voice. "Bastard." I acknowledged. "Come on." He said and pulled me to my feet. "Have you been drinking?" He asked. He must have smelt the Vodka on my breath and just about everywhere else. "What's s'it to youu?"

He grunted a 'Hn' and started to pull me towards his car. "Nooo bastard let me gooo." I struggled. I finally got out of his grasp and started to walk - hobble- in the other direction. "Naruto get your ass back here and get in this car!" I just kept on walking.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

Damn brat. He started crossing the road, I ran up to him, grabbed his arm in a tight enough grip so that he couldn't run again. "You have five seconds to tell me what the fuck id going on." I demanded. "Because Shawske's jokes suuuck." He giggled. Jokes? Uchiha's don't tell jokes. "What joke?" I asked curious. "'Bout kissin' mee." "Naruto what are you talking about?" I growled getting easily annoyed with this conversation. "M' wanted to kiss bastard but bastard said it was joke!" He threw his free hand in the air. "I don't want to to be's a jokes, M' want to kiss bastard." He leaned forward and my eyes widened. I tried to push him back, but because he's drunk he's just dead weight. (and surprisingly heavy) Suddenly his lips touched mine and that's when I found new strength to push him off. He started ranting about something or other. I was still in shock, did Naruto like me? Well if he didn't then why did he kiss me? All of these questions and more were running through my head.

That's when I heard the car.

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Oof." I grunted as I landed on the ground. What the hell had gotten into him. One minute I'm ranting and the next he's pushing me like some kind of maniac. I turned to see what the bastard was doing but only found a crumpled body lying where Sasuke once stood. It took a while before my drunken brain caught up and realised that he's been hurt. I crawled my way over to him. I could feel a liquid under my hands, I could only presume that it was blood. His blood.

"Sasuke?" I shook him a little. No answer. "Sasuke?" I shook a little harder. "Sasuke!!" I yelled shaking him even more. "Oh my god Sasuke!" Okay that wasn't my voice. I turned to see a lady getting out of her car not to far away. Maybe she was the one who ran him over? "Leave him alone!" "I'm a doctor I can help him." She said. That made me reconsider. Not that I had the chance too because she had pushed me out of the way and started to tend to Sasuke. "I've called an ambulance they should be here soon. God I can't believe I ran him over!" She cried. "You are the one who hurt him! Back off you she-demon you'll just hurt him again!" I yelled.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?!" "I'm his girlfriend you little brat! Your lucky I'm a doctor or he would be dead right now!" I stred wide eyed at the female with red hair and black glasses.

This was Sasuke's girlfriend?

_**End Of Chapter 5. Did You All Guess Who Sasuke's Girlfriend Is? Of Course You Did Because Your All Clever! *Pats Readers Heads* ^_^**_

_**Oh Dear Naruto Got Drunk, Lee Got Mouth Raped And Sasuke Got Squeeshed D= Whatever Shall We Do? What About Naruto's Grades?! So Much To Do With Such A Little Keyboard ¬_¬ **_

_**Yeah About The NejiLee Thing Well The Idea Came And They Had To Make-out For It To Work =( Gomen!!!**_

_**Well See Ya Next Time Bizz-Nitches .o**_

_**Ja!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(16) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"Are you here for Sasuke Uchiha?" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes, which were immediately stung by the strong lights of the hospital. My head throbbed with a hang over. Itachi, Kyuubi and I were sitting in the hospitals waiting room, waiting for news on Sasuke. Itachi and Kyuubi were called as soon as we reached the hospital last night.

Itachi stood and faced the doctor, which was the same one that ran him over and is his girlfriend. Bitch. "Yes were here for Sasuke. I'm his older brother Itachi." The doctor nodded and began reading off the clipboard. "Well as you all know I ran him over by accident, he suffered a few broken ribs, a broken arm. Luckily I was there because his lung was very close to collapsing." She said. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt if there wasn't a drunk teenager in the middle of the road." She scowled at me. "Drunk?" Kyuubi growled. I gulped. "So how exactly do you know Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "I'm his girlfriend Karin." She and Itachi shook hands. "Would you like to see him? He's still resting so you have to be quick." She stated. We nodded and followed her down the hall to Sasuke's room. We entered and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. There he was my crush all bandaged up, hooked up to machines, lying there practically lifeless if it wasn't for the sight of his chest rising and falling.

We all took seats around his bed. "I'm going to get some coffee." Itachi stated, standing up from his seat. "I'll come too. You want anything Naruto?" I could tell by the tone of Kyuubi's voice that he was angry with me. "I'm fine thanks." I answered. The two left the room. Now that we were alone I took Sasuke's hand and clasped it in my own and cried. "If I wasn't fucking drunk this never would have happened." I whispered. "That's because your a dobe." I looked up at the sound of a husky voice. There was no-one near the door so it could only mean...."Sasuke your awake!" I then remembered that I was holding his hand and immediately let go as if I had been burned. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "As good as one can feel after being run over." He laughed dryly. I poured him some water from a pitcher on the bedside table and helped him take a drink. "Thanks." "Um, Sasuke about last night I-" He held up a hand to stop me. "The only thing I want to know is why you kissed me."

"I did what?!" I exclaimed. I can't remember doing anything like that! "You don't remember?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head 'no'. "Yeah you were rambling about the joke I pulled. Then you were saying that you only wanted to kiss me and then you..Uh..Kissed me." Shit. "Naruto do you like me?" He asked seriously. "Of course I like you." "Not that way, I mean do you _like_ me?" I blushed and covered my eyes with my bangs as I looked at the crisp white bed sheets.

I was just about to answer when. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Sasuke said. "Who?" I asked. "Karin, duh Dobe." My mouth fell open in shock. "Why?!" "Well she is my girlfriend and she did save my life." "She's the one who ran you fucking over!" I yelled. I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke didn't say he loved her. "If it wasn't for her I'd be dead right now. And if you hadn't gotten yourself drunk I wouldn't be in this mess." I looked up at him with tears brimming in my eyes. He immediately tried to take back what he said. "Naru, you know I didn't mean that." He said.

I stood and walked to the door without sparing him a single glance. "I know exactly what you meant." I said in a broken voice. Without any more words I left the hospital, I left the hospital. I was aimlessly walking around Konoha when my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hey Naruto honey, where is everyone and why is my house clean?" _The only reason she had asked is because she knew that Kyuubi and I would have made a mess if we actually stayed there. "Look mum I'm almost home so I'll see you then." I didn't give her time to answer before I hung up. I sighed and began walking to my house.

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside. "Mum?" I called. "Living room." I walked through to the living room to see my mother and father sitting on the couch drinking tea and reading the news paper. "I thought you guys had business over in America." "Pfft come on son, this is us your talking about. We can close any deal in a matter of weeks." My dad gloated. "Naruto what happened to your clothes?!" My mum shrieked after stealing a glance at my attire. I was still wearing my school uniform, except it was ruffled and covered in Sasuke's blood. "Are you alright?! Your not hurt are you?!" My mother screamed trying to get answers out of me. "It's not my blood." I said. "Naruto what did you do?" My dad asked suspiciously. I sighed and told them the stroy of how Sasuke had gotten run over. I made sure to leave the part about me being absolutely waste out of it though. "Oh the poor boy." My mum gasped. "Do his parents know?" She asked. "Yeah Itachi called them this morning they're catching the soonest flight back home." My father nodded. "Why don't you grab a shower and get changed son." I agreed and left upstairs to get washed.

When I went back downstairs after my shower Kyuubi was there. "Hi Nii-San." I siad blandly. He ignored me. "Kyuu?" Still Nothing. We sat in silence for a while. "Can I speak to you for a sec Naruto?" I nodded and followed him into the hall. "What is it?" I asked. "I wanted to know more about last night." He whispered. I hung my head low realising that he wouldn't drop it unless I told him. "Well me and Sasuke have been on bad terms for the past couple of days and I was ignoring him. Kiba invited me to his house yesterday and I said yes. Then Kakashi-Sensei told me that my grades are dropping and if I don't get them back up I could be held back a year." I watched as his angry face turned concerned and then back to angry. I continued. "Sasuke and me had an argument after that, I bolted to Kiba's house-." "Where you got drunk." He interrupted. I nodded. "It was really late when I left and that's when Sasuke found me. Some things happened and I ended up kissing him." Kyuubi's eyes widened before he pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Naruto you don't have a crush on Sasuke do you?" He asked. "I'm sorry Kyuu but it was just a crush to begin with and then he said something about hot, sweaty man sex but it was all just a joke. Then he got run over because of me and now he's gonna ask his girlfriend to marry him." I said quickly as I cried into my brother's chest. "Shh it's alright." He cooed and rubbed soothing circles onto my back. I suddenly pushed away from him. "No it's not! Because of me Sasuke's in hospital and he's getting engaged to some hussy doctor!" I yelled. I bolted up to my room and slammed the door shut. I cried to myself to sleep.

When I awoke I immeditaley grabbed my phone and called Kiba. _"Hello?" _"Kiba do you have anymore of that Vodka?"

When I arrived at Kiba's house it was almost dinner time. "Dude my mum found the stash." My face fell. "But. I have another one. You can have it 'cause I seriously don't want to be on the wrong end of that woman again." "So where is it?" I asked. "Hidden in a bush in the backyard, you should find it easy." Just then Kiba's mum called him back into the house. We said our goodbyes and I went into the backyard. Luckily Kiba's dog is a sound sleeper. There was only one really big bush in Kiba's backyard so it wasn't hard to find the stash. I carried the box of Vodka bottled to a near by park. Where I proceeded to drown out all of my problems with alcohol.

*~ 2 Months Later ~*

Since the incident with Sasuke I've been depressed, so everyday I head to the park and drink to my hearts content. My parents and brother have been noticing the changes in my behaviour but I really don't care. I started to skip school almost everyday just to avoid Sasuke. He had only returned a week earlier but I had started skipping long before and the hussy doctor had gotten engaged a couple of weeks ago. I didn't go to the engagement party. Nope instead I keyed 'Bitch' into the hussies car when I was wasted.

So here I was sitting in the regular park, drinking the regular poison and drowning in my regular self pity. Sure I had been avoiding Sasuke but sometimes I caught myself watching him from a distance. I shouldn't still like him but my brain and my heart are telling me two different things.

_**Brain:**_ It's just a crush, you'll get over it.

_**Heart:**_ Your obviously in love.

I sighed as I threw away the now empty bottle. It was still early afternoon but there weren't many people in the park. "Naruto." I turned at the sound of my name being said. "Mum and Dad want to talk with you." Kyuubi said. "I'm not going." I half grunted, half slurred. "If you won't come yourself I drag you there. Now go!" He ordered. I saw his gaze flicker at all of the empty Vodka bottles but he didn't mention anything. I hesitantly agreed and got in his car. The ride home was silent.

When we got there I entered the house where I was ushered into the living room by Kyuubi. "What do you want?" I asked as I flumped down on the armchair. My mother, father and Kyuubi were sitting on the couch.

"Naruto. Your school called, they said that you haven't been there in weeks." "So what?" I said dismissively. "Kyuubi also told us about your drinking habit." I glared at Kyuubi for ratting me out. "Yeah well it's my life I'll do what I want." I stood up to leave. "Naruto we've had enough of your weird behaviour. Were sending you to Military school."

**_Dun Dun Dun!!!!! *Earth Shakes With Dramatic Effect* How's That For You Huh? Yeah I Thought So. Two Chapters In One Day?! Gawd You Guys Are Lucky. I'm Soooooo Tired Too!!! ¬_¬ Damn Clock Waking Me Up Like 4 Hours Too Early. _**

**_This Is The Longest Chapter So Far =O Aren't I Just Too Damn Good (Please Agree With Me Lol) Well Tis All For Today You'll Have o Wait Until Tomorrow For Chapter 6 ^_^ I'm Also Working On A Christmas One-shot So Be On The Lookout For That. _**

**_Ja!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_SasuNaru Fanfic_**

**_A/N: You'll be happy to hear that this is the end of the drama and the humor and happy ending are on their way!_**

**_The snow cut off my internet so I had to use my dads laptop ¬_¬ so not cool._**

**_No heavy yaoi yet....It's not all about sex you perverts!_**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, strong language and pervyness_**

**_Title: Teach Me To Love_**

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Military school?" I asked quietly. "Yes it's the best thing for you." My mother stated. I laughed dryly at her comment. "You think you know what's best for me? Huh?! Your never here! So don't come to me and tell me that you know whats best for because you don't!" I yelled. "Just you watch who your talking to." My father ordered sternly. "Well if you want me to go to some wacky military school your going to have to catch me first!" I made a ran for the front door but ran straight into my brother's chest. He grabbed my arms effectively stopping my escape. I began kicking trying to get out of his hold. "Naruto calm down!" Kyuubi shouted. I did the exact opposite and began kicking harder until I successively hit him. Now that I could move again and tried to open the front door. Keyword being 'tried'. The door didn't budge. "All of the doors are locked." I turned and saw my mother standing there nearly in tears. My father had his arms crossed over his chest and Kyuubi was still kneeling on the floor holding his injured crotch. "We're only trying to do what's best for you." My mother cried. "That's as nice as a bunch of kittens and all but you don't know what's best for me! You have no idea what's going on!" "I think we know what's going on with our own son." My father replied deeply. "Oh yeah then did you know that the guy I love doesn't know I do and he doesn't like me back, not only that but he's getting married to some fucking hussy!" I punched the wall closest to me causing my mother to jump. I leaned back against the door and slid down until I landed on the floor, tears cascading down my face. "You don't know. You don't know." Was my whispered mantra. My mother crouched before me and took me into an embrace. She began rocking back and forward, whispering soothing words in my ear. I sniffled. "If, If I have to go just please let me do something first. Please." My parents agreed.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"Well I'm going shopping. I'll see you later honey. Love you." Karin kissed my check. "Yeah love you too." I have no idea why but it doesn't feel right when I say that. I thought the more I'd say it the easier it would be. I was wrong. "Sasuke?" Karin's voice came from the hallway. I got up and found her near the front door. "What's up I thought you were going shopping?" "Uh there's someone here to see you." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She crossed her hands over her chest and frowned. "The little drunkard." I sighed. " I told you not to call him that." She was about to retort but I brushed past her and exited the house. I saw Naruto's, mother's car sitting in the driveway. My eyebrow was only raised higher. made her way towards me. "What's up?" I asked. "N-Naruto wanted to talk to you before he left." She stuttered. Left? "Where is he going?" She didn't answer, she walked back over to the car and opened one of the back doors. Naruto climbed out. His hood was up and his head was down. I hadn't seen Naruto in around two months. Around the time I proposed to Karin. It must have been a coincidence. Naruto walked slowly until he was standing in front of me. "Hey Sasuke." He said quietly. "Naruto? What's going on?" I asked quietly. He took down his hood and lifted his head to look in my eyes. His eyes weren't the same expressive blue that they used to be. They were dull and bloodshot. His normally bright blond hair was shaggy and lifeless. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He said handing me the envelope. "Why? Where are you going?" I asked again. "Military school in Suna." "For how long?" He only shrugged his shoulders. Karin came up beside me and wrapped her hands around me. "Drunkard." She nodded to Naruto. "Hussy." He nodded back. "Naruto we have to go." I heard Naruto's mother say from the car. "Well I just wanted to see you before I left. Make sure and read that." He pointed to the envelope. I nodded. He held out a hand for me to take. I clasped my hand in his and we shared a handshake. That was until he unexpectedly pulled me forward until my lips crashed onto his. My eyes widened but I didn't move. Why didn't I move? I could feel Karin tugging back, I knew that she was probably saying something -not that she ever shuts up- but I couldn't hear her. It was as if the world around Naruto and I had completely vanished. Then he pulled away and the world returned. "-y fiance!" Karin yelled, still tigging on me free arm. Naruto released his hold on my hand and returned to his car. I didn't say anything as he stepped into his car. I watches as his car drive away. The last thing I saw of him was his waving hand and smiling face going around the corner.

"Can you believe he kissed you?!" Karin screeched. I didn't bother to listen. I didn't want to listen. I looked at the envelope in my hands and then back to where Naruto's car had just been and then back to the envelope. I turned the envelope with shaky hands until the opening was facing me. I took a deep breath before opening it slowly, it was as if I was afraid to see what was inside. I took the piece of paper from the envelope and unfolded it. I could clearly tell that it was Naruto's handwriting, considering the little swirls serving as dots for the I's.

_Dear Bastard (you know who you are)_

_Hope you feel honored to be receiving a note from the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. You do realize that your cutting into my Ramen time with this letter right? Well I hope you feel sympathetic. Anyway I'm writing this just as a goodbye kinda thing. I know that I've probably by this point already said goodbye in person but there was somethings that I couldn't say to your face._

_1) Your a bastard (I know I tell you this all the time I'm just trying to lighten things up)  
2) Your hair is really weird (I'd say it looks like a ducks ass but considering the black eye you gave me for the juice incident, I didn't want to chance it)  
3) You smell like strawberry's (which is weird because you don't like sweet stuff)_

_Okay this is the point in the letter where you have to brace yourself. Are you braced? Good._

_4) I honestly think I'm in love with you.  
5) I lied. I am in love with you._

_I know it is kinda shocking but what the hell I can't deny it anymore. Since the folks are sending me to some damn military school I wont see you for a certain amount of time. When I'm done with military school I'll come and see you so wait up for me!_

_Love Naruto (Yes I said love, just trying to get used to it and so should you)_

_P.S. Ask that hussy of yours if she likes her cars new paint job._

Karin must have been reading over my shoulder (1) "What did that little brat do to my car?!" She ran back into the house to get the remote that opens the garage doors. She returned pressing the button frantically. "Oh my god!!" I looked at the car and couldn't help but smirk at the typical Naruto type prank. Karin's car had been painted bright orange and had a red cross on the hood with the words 'Hussy doctor enroute' In green underneath it. While Karin continued ranting and raving about her car -that I bought- I stared at the note and began to think things over. Okay so Naruto loves me? Why didn't he tell me before? Oh wha I'm I talking about I wouldn't have told me either! My brain was thinking super fast but one thought was clear and I had to say it out loud. "Karin we're over. I'll call a cab." I ignored her wailing and stepped back inside the house, locking her out.

**_Sorry it's been a couple of days but the weather keeps cutting off my internet ¬_¬ damn snow. I made a SasuNaru snowman but my dad killed them TT^TT Gawd he's such a #^&*_**

**Hope you like this chapter and the rest of the story! I'll see you soon (I'll only be updating until thursday. what with christmas and all)**

**Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Still using the laptop....You should know the warnings by now._**

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

The plane ride to Suna was long and boring. Once I landed I was ushered onto a minibus. There were other kids on it. There was two boys sitting at the back of the bus. When I looked at them I immediately looked away again, I knew for a fact that those kids were worse than me and I didn't want to be caught up with them. "Hey newbie." I looked up at the voice and it just happened to be one of the boys I was trying to avoid. "H-hey." I said back. He waved a hand motioning for me to go to him. I sat in a seat across from them. The older looking one held out a hand for me to take. "Name's Kankuro, this is my brother Gaara." I shook Kankuro's hand and went to shake Gaara's but Kankuro stopped me. I looked at him confused. "If you want to keep your hand the keep your hand away from Gaara's 'personal bubble'." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything further. Most of the ride there I spent looking at Gaara trying to figure him out. His red hair was shaggy and all over the place, his eyes were coated with eyeliner and the bright red tattoo of the Japanese kanji for 'love' on his forehead just screamed 'Pshyco'. It took about two hours in all to get to the school, which in fact looked more like a prison, definitely not what it looked like on the brochure. We were practically pushed from the bus and told to stand in a line.

A big blonde woman came over to us, clad in the camouflage pants and jacket. She stood in front of us and seemed to be either A) sizing us up or B) checking us out. I doubt it was the latter. "Alright brats, I'm your senior drill instructor Tsunade." I raised my hand. She sighed. "What?" "Shouldn't we have some big guy who can scare us into submission?" I asked. She glared hotly at me. "You think because I'm a woman that I can't scare you into submission?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Not with tits like those." Her face heat up and a vessel in her forehead seemed ready to explode. She stomped over to me, stood inches from my position, and punched me in the face.  
So yes. Tsunade can scare -or hit- us into submission. Her tits are still huge though.

Everyone went through the usual routine, y'know the buzzcut and then the mess hall. Well everyone but me, I did not want to get my precious hair cut. I had been growing my hair since I was born. I had kicked and screamed blue bloody murder. Luckily for me it seemed that Tsunade had a soft spot for me so I didn't have to get the buzz cut. When I arrived in the mess hall nearly everyone glared at me, I think it was because I still had hair on my head. I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I slinked into a seat next to Gaara, who just looked at me from the corner of his eye and continued eating. "What the fuck is that?" I asked with a disgusted face as I looked at the contents of Kankuro's plate. I stopped chewing and looked at his 'food'. "Y'know I don't really know." Suddenly his face turned green and he bolted from the mess hall. "Wow." I chuckled and shook my head. I wasn't all that hungry and I didn't want to upset my stomach by eating what ever that was. So I sat there in the silence wondering what Sasuke would have thought about the letter.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

Okay so does Naruto love me? What?! Of course he loves me! I doubt he would kiss me if he didn't. I sat in my study thinking of Naruto and the letter. I had showed the letter to my brother, who had laughed and said "It's about bloody time! He was probably fixing all of the spelling mistakes." He in turn had showed it to Kyuubi, who had givin me the always scary 'big brother talk' more like big brother 'If you hurt my little brother I will personally castrate you and torture you for all eternity talk'. My parents had congratulated me on getting rid of Karin from their hotel in Hawaii where they were celebrating the annual luau. Should I write him a letter back? Do I even love him? Well of course I love him but does it go further than brotherly love? I grumbled and put my head in my hands. Suddenly an idea came to mind. I ran and grabbed my jacket and keys and bolted from the house.

*~ One hour later ~*

"Do I love Naruto?2 I asked and shook the magic eight ball. I waited for my answer to appear in the small triangle. Finally my answer. I looked at it and it read. "You can do it!" I frowned. Do what? I asked the same question another twenty-seven times and never got a decent answer. I ended up getting frustrated with the darn thing and throwing it out of the window. I huffed and crossed my arms, glaring at the wall in front of me. My brother came in a while later. "Is there a reason this was rolling down the drive?" He held up the eight ball, it was all cracked and dirty. I glared at the devil ball. "It didn't give me my answers." I growled. I heard Itachi sigh. He placed the eight ball on the table and took a seat next to me. "That will never give you the answers. No matter how many times yo throw it of the window." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well I don't know what else to do." I admitted. "What would your perfect partner look like?" Itachi asked suddenly. "Wha-" I tried to question but he cut me off. "Just answer it." He growled imaptiently.

"Well I'd like someone with blue eyes, and not just normal blue. Nope I want a bright blue. Um blond hair, kinda short, spiky. They have to have a tan, I have a fetish for that kinda thing." Itachi looked at me with a 'have you figured it out yet?' look.

3

2

1

"Holy pancakes in a flapperjacker!"

........."Kyuubi what did you do?" Itachi shouted back at Kyuubi. "I dropped my cake." He said his voice full of sorrow. "We can worry about that later but I think Sasuke just realised that he loves Naruto." Kyuubi blinked at me. "That's great but it still doesn't bring back my cake."

**_That's all for tonight....I mean today considering it's 5AM ¬_¬ Honestly...I have to tidy my room today....And it's REALLY messy, like beyond your imaginaion kinda messy. Yeah it's bad. More of a humor chapter today so I hope it can give you a few giggles._**

**_Ja!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about this guys but this story is currently on hiatus. I am terribly sorry but this christmas was anything but merry this year. My grandmother died during christmas dinner. Scariest and saddest moment of my life. I hope you can all understand my situation here. I will try to get back to writing as soon as I can.

R.I.P. Jean Waters 1924-2009 


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'd just like to thank everyone who left a review since my last author's note. I honestly never think I'll get over my grandmother's death, who does really? My gran actually liked yaoi and she liked watching Naruto when it was on cartoon network, we used to sit there all day just watching the episodes. I'll always remember when we watched episode 3.....My gran was an 83 year old yaoi fan-girl and she probably still is. My gran bought me my first ever yaoi manga. I have it framed now.**_

_**I would just like to say thanks to everyone for your support, yes it has definitely not been the best of Christmas's but I know my gran wouldn't want us to go around moping all the time. I had showed my family some of the comments and they would all like to thank you for your kindness and thoughtfulness during this time. **_

_**This story has been officially dedicated to my gran Jean waters (mums side, hence the different second name)**_

_**Of course I'm still upset and all but I really need something to take my mind off things and writing is the first thing I thought of.**_

_**You've all read the warnings by now lol**_

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

I've been in military school for one year today. I was alone for my seventeenth birthday. Pathetic huh? I had no family and definitely no Sasuke to celebrate with. I don't know what drove me to do it but on the morning of my birthday just when I was shaving (yes I actually have stubble to shave now) I had taken one of the blades and purposely dragged it down my cheek to mark the one year I've been here. Now I have one single whisker like scar on my right cheek. I'll admit that military school is boring but I have learned a lot of useful things. My muscles have grown so that I don't have a flat stomach anymore, but I'm not like one of those over excessive bodybuilders.

You'll also be happy to know that I've grew a nice few inches so that when I get to go home I'll be tall enough to drive the car that Sasuke....Bought....Me...Wow I just made myself feel even sadder. "God will you stop looking so depressed your bringing the rest of us down." My eyes widened at the voice.

* * *

"Gaara?" (1) I looked at him in astonishment. "Yes?" He said in a bored tone. I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to someone that you've never spoken to before but hung around with on a daily basis? "Nice weather we're having." I offered. He stole a glance out of the small barred window. "It's raining." He commented. Well damn, now I really didn't know what to say. Luckily for me the bell -if you can call it a bell, it was more like a siren - went and signalled that it was time for class.

I placed the sheet of paper and pen gently on my bed. I was in the midst of writing yet _another _letter to Sasuke. He hasn't written back so far. There is always that nagging voice in my head telling me that he doesn't like me, never mind love me. I sighed as I followed Gaara to our class. I just hope that I'm not going to be in this dreaded place for too much longer.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"Karin for the last time, I'm not taking you back. It's been over a year and the answer is still no. Goodbye." I hung up my phone and made a mental note to change my number....again. I returned to the piece of paper in my hands, deciding if this letter was good enough to be sent to Naruto. I scrunch up the failed attempt and throw it to the floor. "I honestly wish that you would pick these up." Kyuubi sighed. "Yeah, yeah....Why are you wearing an apron?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I looked over his frilly pink attire.

"Well for one, it keeps my clothes clean for when I clean up _your_mess. Two. Well it makes my hips look fantastic." He emphasized his point by running his hands down his hips. I must say his hips did look quite good. I don't think they looked as good to me as they did to Itachi who - oh so conveniently - just entered the room.

Poor guy. He's in for it now.

*~ Itachi Pov ~*

Mmm. Kyuubi's hips....Tasty. I got to have me some of that! "Kyuubi." I call. He freezes his motions and turns to stare wide eyed at me. "Y-yes?" I beckon him forth with a finger. My finger leaves no room for argument and he follows. I lead him through the halls and up the stairs. "I-Itachi, I know what's going to happen and to be honest. I couldn't be happier and/or hornier. But your going a bit slow for my liking so could you hurry it up?" Kyuubi asked. It wasn't very often that Kyuubi got this way when it came to sex, but hell if I didn't like it.

"I'll go as fast as I please." I retort. I hear a muttered 'fine' and Kyuubi zooms past me like some kind of demon. If Kyuubi is anything then he's definitely faster than me and he makes it to the bedroom in record time. By the time I get there he has the door locked and I can hear muffled shuffling and banging coming from inside. I punch the door with all my might. "Kyuubi Uzumaki you better open this door right. Now!" I yell. I hear the door click open and loud footsteps.

I peek into the room, curious as to what Kyuubi was up to. The sight I saw had me drooling.

Hell it had my _dick _drooling.

Kyuubi was lying on the bed, in nothing but the frilly pink apron. Which all in all wasn't much. He was lying on his side while lazily circling his finger in the silk sheets. "You like?" He asked. I grunted and began making my way to the bed. I stripped from most of my clothes on the way there so that when I reached the edge of the queen sized bed, I was only left in my boxers. Kyuubi's eyes raked up and down my body. They stared a little longer at the prominent bulge in my boxers.

Kyuubi sat up on his knees and leaned forward, our eyes met first. Black meeting red. I leaned forward closing the gap between our lips and engaging in a passionate kiss, filled with lust and love. My hands roamed his body but mostly stayed in their favourite place. His ass. His hands were smoothing across my torso until they reached the waistband of my boxers. Our lips detached and he leaned in closer to my ear, where he gave it a lazy suck and nibble. He trailed his kisses down my neck, chest, everywhere his lips could reach were kissed by him.

His teeth fumbled with the elastic waist band of my last remaining piece of clothing. He pulled them down far enough for me to kick off and throw to another part of the room. My erection was eye level with Kyuubi. His eyes never left mine as his tongue flicked out and licked the tip. My wove my hand sin his hair urging him to do more. He finally took most of my weeping manhood into his wet cavern. His hand curled at the base where his lips couldn't reach. I stuck three fingers in to my mouth, making sure to get them really wet. Normally I would have Kyuubi do this but as you can see (read) he's busy at the moment.

I trailed my lubricated fingers down his spine and felt him shiver in anticipation. I circled my index finger around his tight hole before thrusting it in knuckle deep. He groaned in pain but that only made the vibrations in my cock all the more better. (2) It wasn't long before I had all three fingers inside him while I listened to him beg for more. "Stand up." I commanded. I pulled my fingers from him as he stood. As soon as his feet were planted firmly on the ground I pushed him -none to gently- into the nearest wall. His back was against my chest, his ass against my straining cock.

I bent his waist a little so that he was still standing partially straight. My eyes ran over his body, from the soaked skin to the Uchiha crest tattoo on his left ass cheek. (3) "You ready baby?" I asked in a husky voice. He nodded his head, his mouth was open in a silent scream as I pushed myself to the hilt in the first thrust. I remained still until Kyuubi gave the signal that he was ready and wanted me to move. I pulled out until only the tip was left inside of him, then I plunged back in. I must have hit his sweet spot because he arched and called out my name.

I could feel the sweat running down my own forehead and the coil tighten in my stomach. I picked up the pace and reached a hand around my lover's body so that I could give his manhood some well needed attention. "'Tachi-..Close!" He gasped as he reached an arm back, around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. He broke away from the kiss. "Itachi!" He screamed as he came on my hand and the carpeted floor. I felt his inner muscles contract around me, practically forcing the orgasm from my body. I grunted out something akin to his name as I spilled my seed inside of him.

"Love you." H panted. I pressed my head to his shoulder. "Love you too." I panted right back at him.

_**(1) Bet you all thought it was Sasuke...Go on admit it!...I'll only laugh a little...Promise!**_

_**(2) Sadistic bastard...But that's why we love him right?**_

_**(3) I have the Uchiha crest on my left cheek and the Uzumaki swirl on my right, along with the Kyuubi seal on my stomach and the curse mark on my neck. (Btw I was not talking talking about my face when I said "cheek" lol)**_

_**Well I hope you all like your belated Christmas lemon! 3 I'm going to continue updating except on Friday the 8th as that is the day of the funeral.**_

_**Ja!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol._**

**_Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!_**

**_Note: Naruto(15) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)_**

**_Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei._**

**_Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)_**

**_Title: Teach Me To Love_**

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"Damn, damn, damn." I muttered as I raced around my bedroom looking for my god damn jacket. "Itachi!" I yelled. "Yes." I jumped at the closeness of his voice. I thought he was downstairs. "God. You enjoy scaring me you sadistic bastard!" He smirked and fully entered my room. "So what did you need me for?" I slumped my shoulders and sat on my bed defeated. "I can't find my jacket." He closed my bedroom door and pulled the jacket I was looking for, off of the handle. "Easy peasy. You're just too foolish little brother." I glared at him and snatched the jacket from his grasp. I put the jacket on only to realize that it didn't fit. "Arghhh!" I growled and threw the offending piece of clothing into an oh so conveniently placed fire. "Burn you inferior fabric." I muttered darkly. "You, my friend have problems." Itachi pointed out. I muttered a 'whatever' and headed to get another jacket. Luckily it didn't Take as long to find a jacket. Once I had dressed I bolted downstairs to where my Mother, Father and Itachi were waiting at the front door. Even I was surprised when my Mother and Father had returned home from their many continuous vacations to see me off. "When will you be back?" My Mother sniffled. I sighed. "Mother I'm only going to see Naruto in Suna for the day. I'll be back in two days." She sniffled again and gave me a tight hug, telling me about 'Stranger Danger'. After goodbyes from my parents and a 'Hn' from Itachi I was on the road to the airport.

Naruto's parents had informed me that they were taking a surprise trip to see Naruto. They had asked me if I wanted to go. It took me two weeks and three beatings from Kyuubi to work up the courage to go. So here I am on my way to the airport and on my way to finally see Naruto after nearly two years of him not being with me. Ever since Naruto left, I have come to realise that I love Naruto in more than a -I'm you're brother's boyfriends, little brother, so I have to be nice to you - kind of way. Kyuubi and Itachi have been trying to 'Teach' me about gay relationships and. I gulp. Gay sex. I will long but forget the video they showed me. I shook my head to get rid of my hideous thoughts. Not that sex with Naruto would be hideous. On the contrary, I think it would be most _pleasurable_.

It didn't take long to reach the airport. I climbed out of car, making sure to get one of those ticket thingies so that my car wouldn't be towed. I hefted my carry bag up onto my shoulder and walked into the busy airport. Families and business men all hurried through the terminals. Running to catch planes or hurrying to get home. People pushed, shoved and yelled. But me? I walked calmy through the hoard of people, creating a parting sea of bodies. I smirked. 'That's right make way for Uchiha Sasuke' I thought smugly. After giving the make-up covered woman, I made my way onto the the plane. First class of course. I made my myself comfortable on my seat on the plane. I plugged in my head phones and settle down, listening to my music on the long plane ride to Suna. To Naruto.

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

The square route of 3657? I don't know! I slammed my head down on the desk. "Uzumaki? Is there something wrong?" I snapped my head back up and sat there like the perfect student. "Sir no sir!" I said. I hated calling everyone sir, except when I said it to Tsunade, then it was just funny. "Well get back to work." He ordered. I looked at my work once again and decided to just do my best! Oh who am I kidding? I can't do this stuff without a calculator!!

The bell finally wrung before I my last nerve had struck and I totally went crazy on all their asses! I'm glad that was the last class of day. I just want to sleep, eat my ramen and sleep. I trudged back to my room. Saying hello to those few people I passed. When I made it to my small room I immediately collapsed on my bed and zoned off to sleep.

I woke up at 11 AM the next morning. Luckily I didn't have any classes at all today because it was a Saturday. A loud knocking forced me out of my bed. I walked the short distance from the bed to the door. "Mum!" I yelled happily when I saw my Mother standing behind the door. "Naru honey I'm so glad to see you!" She grabbed me in a bone crushing hug but because I've been working out over the year and a half I've been here, I was able to give the hug back with just as much force. Obviously not enough to hurt her. "Wow you've gotten so big." She gasped. She squeezed my biceps just to check they were real. "Wheres Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and entered my small room. "I left him in the parking lot. I just couldn't wait to see you and he was going too slow." She pouted. "I was going slow because I had to carry your handbag honey." I turned and saw my Dad at the door. He came up to me, put down my Mother's handbag and shook my hand. "Woah! That's some grip you've got there." He grinned. " Just like his old man!" He beamed and flexed his 'muscles'. "Well I'm glad you're both here!" I smiled happily. "So hows your time been here?" My other asked curiously. I shrugged. "Could be better, If I wasn't here and at him. With Sasuke." I said the last part sadly and quietly.

My mother looked at my Father with a look that told me that they knew somthing that I didn't. "Well you're going to like your suprise." "Suprise?! Can I have it now?!" They shook their heads and I flopped down on the bed and sulked.

**_Just a random chapter, I bet you all think you know whats coming...But you don't!!! Bwuhahahaha I am super mega evil and I love it!! :D_**

**_I've got a great idea for another story but it will need to wait until this one is finished. Hope you guys all stick with me through all of my stories....Or I might just drag you along if your wlling or not =3_**

**_Ja!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol._**

**_Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!_**

**_Note: Naruto(15) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)_**

**_Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei._**

**_Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)_**

**_Title: Teach Me To Love_**

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

I buckled in my seatbelt as the plane was coming in for landing. This is the part I hate the most. I gripped the armrests tightly and screwed my eyes shut. My brain rattled around with the force of the vibrations coming from the plane. The only thing I could think of to keep my mind sane until this death trap made a safe landing was......Onigiri. Mmm Onigiri. "Welcome to Suna airport, we have made a safe landing. Please wait for the ding to exit the plane." I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. The ding sounded and I stood to exit the plane. I grabbed my carry bag and got off the plane.  
After I had been through all of the security checks, I had to get in a. I shudder. Cab. I told the driver my destination and had to listen to him blabber on about pointless things. Once we had arrived, after two hours, I looked over the place where Naruto has been for the past year and a half. It was night time by the time I got there. I climbed out of the cab and paid my fair, which if you ask me was exceedingly high. There were a couple of students walking around the 'campus'. Before I could see Naruto I had to go to the main offices to sign in and make sure I had a place to sleep. There was a smaller building next to the actual school that was for the students families to stay in if they were visiting. "State your name and purpose." I shook out of my thoughts and looked the person over. It was a young lady with black hair and dark eyes. "Uh Sasuke Uchiha, visiting." I stated, hoping that was the right thing to say. She wrote my name down in some kind of log book. "Who are you visiting?" "Naruto Uzumaki." I answered with a smirk. She looked up at me. "Your visiting Naruto? Oh his parents arrived this morning, I'm sure they went out to celebrate." I nodded. It was completely understandable, I always have tomorrow to see Naruto.

I bid goodbye to the young woman. Shizune, her name was. I began my walk over to the 'family house'. A couple of the students I passed seemed to be..Drunk? Most of these students are too young to drink. I was nearly at my destination when I heard an oh so familiar bound of laughter. I turned quickly and saw blonde hair. I smiled, yes I smiled, get over it. The blonde came closer and I noticed that he wasn't alone but with a weird looking red head. "Naru-." I stopped myself due to shock as the blond, who was clearly Naruto, grabbed the red head and planted the lips on him. I stood rooted to the spot. I thought Naruto loved me? I know I love him. Sure it took me a while for me to figure it out. My eyes narrowed after the initial surprise had passed. I stomped over to where the two were still kissing. It looked like the red head was trying to back away but Naruto had a good grip on him. "Naruto!" I yelled when I was close enough. He broke away from the kiss and looked at me. I could tell by looking at his eyes that he was drunk. "Wassup? Uhh...Saw-sue-kay!" He giggled. Okay so he knew who I was. "Why were you kissing him?" I asked angrily. He looked at the red head and then back at me. "I was...Kissin'..Uh..Whatsa name again?" He asked the other boy. The guy sighed. "Gaara." Naruto laughed. "Yeah, Gaara is mine bestest friend and I lurvee him." He slung his arm around this 'Gaara'. I saw red. I grabbed Naruto by his free arm and began dragging him away. "Come flyy with me, lets flyy, lets flyy awayyy." He sung loudly. I stopped and turned back to Gaara. "What room is he in?" I asked, more like growled. "49 B." I nodded and continued dragging Narutos drunken form to his room. "You shouldn't be drinking. One your too young and two that's why you're here." He didn't answer. I looked down at him to see him sleeping? He was snoring softly and my arm was hurting from dragging dead weight around. I stopped and readjusted our position so that I was carrying him bridle style.

I had to ask a couple of students the way to 49 B but I eventually found it. Luck was on my side, Naruto had obviously forgot to lock his door so it was easy to get the door open. I kicked opened the door fully and carried Naruto inside. The room was extremely small. There was a small single bed and a desk. I gently placed Naruto on the bed. I was about to leave him as is but the sound of his voice made me stop. "Me Sasuke wants me sexy boteh." He smiled in his sleep. I watched transfixed on his right hand, which was now traveling down his torso. He moaned as his hand slid lower and lower. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched him palm himself through the fabric of his jeans. "Sa-." He started to say. Hope swelled inside desperately hoping it was my name. Suddenly he removed his hand from his crotch and scratched his cheek. "Gaara.." He mumbled. That was it! I am not going to stay just to listen to him moan over some other man. No way! I'm going back to Konoha. Tonight!  
I stormed from the room and slammed the door closed extra hard, just for good measure.

*~ Normal Pov ~*

If Sasuke had stayed in Naruto's room he would have heard what else Naruto had to say. "Gaara.." He mumbled again. He yawned and continued his sentance. "Gaara...Owes me five bucks." With that he drifted off into an alcohol induced sleep.

_**Ah all done with this chapter....Don't worry everything will hopefully turn out OK.....Almost 100 reviews you guys are just too good. I was thinking about doing some fan art for this one but I don't know. I'll try just for fun. You guys can do it too we can be like one big fan art bowl of fun....Wow that was random even for me... Well I'll be going now.**_

_**Ja!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol._**

**_Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!_**

**_Note: Naruto(15) Sasuke(20) Itachi (25) Kyuubi (23)_**

**_Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei._**

**_Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)_**

**_Title: Teach Me To Love_**

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

Damn Naruto, Damn that creepy little red head, Damn cab for taking so long. Just. Damn. Everything! To say was pissed would be one hell of an understatement. I was...I was...Okay I was pissed but not only pissed, I was _really_ you imagine the nerve of Naruto, kissing that freaky dude when he supposedly 'loves' me. I phoned for a cab over an hour ago, It's dark, cold and it's like the middle of the night. Damn cab better hurry up!

_Ringg Ringg_

I sigh and answer my phone. "Hello?" "Hello this is Shizune from Suna cab company. I'm afraid that your cab can't make it through tonight." I growled into the phone and I'm pretty sure I heard Shizune 'Eep' "And how exactly do you expect me to get to the airport?" I asked. "W-well you could always wait until morning?" She suggested. I've had enough. I slam my phone shut and head back into the family house thing where I should be able to sleep, even if just for a little while, and I can catch a cab in the morning. I throw my bag to the floor and thump down on the extremely uncomfortable bed.  
I lie down with my hands behind my back and stare at the ceiling. "Sasuke?" I hear a female voice, one I recognise to be Naruto's mother, Kushina. I turn and look at her. "Yes?" She comes closer. "Well did you get to see Naruto? Didr you?! Did you?!" She asks excitedly with a bright smile. I snort. "Yeah, I saw him...Lip locked with an other guy." I frown. She gasps. "My Naru-Chan wouldn't do something like that!" For the second time during our conversation I snort. "I saw it with my own two eyes,. I carried him to his room where he moaned out the guy's name." I dragged my hands over my eyes and down my face, suddenly feeling very tired. "Sasuke, maybe you could, y'know, talk to him." She nearly pleaded. "I don't know." I said skeptically. "I'll call Kyuubi." She threatened. I sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll speak to him in the morning." "Good." She smiled and left.

I stared at the ceiling for a little longer before I fell into an uneasy sleep.

*~ Naruto Pov, next morning ~*

"Ughh" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was peaking through the barred windows. "Damn sun. Go to hell." I glared as I could at the offending light source. "Bastard." I muttered. I sat up very, and I mean very slowly. I looked wearily around the room. 'How did I get here last night? Hell what did I do last night?' I noticed that I still had last nights clothes on, I was obviously too drunk to take them off. I wasn't under the sheets either. I groaned and stood from the bed. I placed a hand to my forehead trying to will the dizziness away. 'Stood up to quick.' I wobbly made it to the door. 'Lets see how Kankuro is' I chuckled to myself. Kankuro was worse off than me last night. It wouldn't suprise if he didn't make it back to his room last night.  
Kankuro's room was two doors down from mine and Gaara's was next to his. I knocked loudly on his door. I waited patiently -yeah right- for him to answer. The door knob turned and a very disgruntled Kankuro appeared behind the door. "What?" He grunted in a sleepy voice.

Please understand this everyone. I tired, I tried really hard but I just couldn't hold the laughter in. "D-dude! Hahaha! Oh my god! D-do you realise that -Hahahaha- you have purple lipstick all over your f-face!?" I dropped to the ground clutching my stomach, with tears streaming down my face. Kankuro rushed back into his room, obviously to check a mirror. "Aw man!" He ran past me and went straight to the bathroom. I gasped trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. I wiped the tears from my face and decided to see if Gaara was up and about. I knocked on his door and when he answered he looked a hell of a better than his brother did. "Hi hi Gaara!" I said cheerfully. "Hello." I sighed. "God Gaara, do you ever shut up? Ever since you started talking you talk to damn much!" He raised an eyebrow at me. He knew I was just joking with him. Well I hope he did because I do not want to be on the wrong end of Gaara.  
"How are you feeling?" He smirked, of course he would make some profound comment about my drunken state last night. "I'm fine, head hurts a little and I don't remember a thing. Other than that, then I feel like a bunch of fluffy kittens with a ball of yarn." I said sarcastically. He sat down on his bed and took the chair at his desk. "By the way, who is Saw-sue-kay?" He said each syllable. "Saw-sue-kay? Saw...SASUKE! Ha I knew I'd get it. Why did I mention him last night?" Gaara shook his head. "He carried you to your room last night." I laughed. "Yeah right Gaara, like I'd believe you." "Oh yeah." He raised his non-existent eyebrow. I nodded. "I bet you one hundred bucks that he, right now, will be in the family house." He proposed. I stood up and put a thumb to my chest. "Easiest hundred bucks of my life!" I ran from his room and out of the main building. I laughed as I went, thinking of all the ramen I could buy with Gaara's money. I opened the doors to the family house, which was actually just a big ass hall with a bunch of shitty single beds. "Mum!" I yelled to grab her attention. She turned to me and waved. I looked around the hall. "Ha! I knew he wasn't here!" I proclaimed, jumping up and down. "Who's not here?" My mother asked curiously. "Huh? Oh! Gaara said that Sasuke carried me home last night, we bet against it and I won a hundred bucks!" I smiled.

"Oh Sasuke? He's here, I think he's using the shower actually...I mean..Surprise?" She squeaked after seeing the change in my expression when she mentioned that Sasuke. Was. Here! "You mean he's here and you didn't tell me?!" I gaped. "Well it was meant to be a surprise!" She defended.  
"I'm gonna get him!" I bolted to the other end of the hall where there was a door that led to public showers. Sasuke had to either have already scared everyone out of there or he must be really dirty. After all Sasuke's an Uchiha. I think you know where that line was going.

I entered the room and not so much to my surprise only one shower was running. I saw the familiar spiky hair and ran towards it. "Sasuke!" I yelled. He jerked his head round in my direction. He didn't have time to say anything before I knocked him over with a hug. "Dobe! I'm fucking naked!" He started kicking, trying to get me off him. "All the better you sexy beast!" I grinned down at him. Again I didn't let him utter a single word before I stole his lips in a kiss.

He forcefully pushed me off of him. "Get off of me you dick!" He punched me in the nose.

**_Haha Oh dear well there is another chapter. My mum (yes she's a fangirl) asked if it was gonna be SasuNaru or NaruSasu and y'know I was totally stumped. I mean sure Sasuke's older but Naruto's gonna be bulkier what with the military school and what not.  
So if ya'll wouldn't mind helping me out pwease ^3^ I'll see you little butterbuns tomorrow xD_**

**_Ja!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(17) Sasuke(22) Itachi (27) Kyuubi (25)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Ow Sasuke! That hurt!" I whined while cradling my injured nose. "You deserved it. Freak!" He sneered. I gaped at him. "What the fuck did I do to you?!" I question. He threw his hands above his head. "Oh I don't know! First you're lip locking with some freaky psyhco red head. Then! Then you moan his fucking name while your sleeping! Oh yeah you really _love_ me, you prick!" He struggled to get up from the ground but I pinned his wrists above his head. I situated my lower half above his legs. He had no chance of escape. "Sasuke! Calm the fuck down!" He stopped struggling and glared up at me.  
"Piss off." He grunted. "Sasuke I was absolutely hammered last night. I didn't know what I was doing! Besides it's an image of you that I've been jacking off to for the past two years." I smiled cheekily. "Nice." He snorted. I grinned again and leaned my face close to his. "Just think about it. Me touching myself, moaning your name." I licked my lips sensually and inwardly smirked at the audible gulp he made. Suddenly something clicked in my brain and I sat up straight again. "Hey how can you say anything about me moaning someones name when you haven't written to me since I left?!" I yelled. His eyes widened. "Uh huh bastard. Answer that." He glared even stronger and smirked. "What are you smir-." I was cut off when his head made painful contact with mine. He bent his knees quickly so that they also made painful contact with my tenders. I curled into a fetal position cradling my nuts, gasping for breath. "We'll talk once I'm dressed." I nodded frantically. He went to pick up his clothes and headed into the small changing room. 'God that bastard has strong knees' .

"C'mon." He muttered as pulled me to my feet and dragged me from the showers. "Why are you holding me at arms length?" I asked. He sighed. "My clothes are dry, yours are not." He stated matter of factly. I looked down at my self and surely enough nearly every part of my clothes was wet. "I'll dry up later." I said as I waved a hand dissmissively at him. He lead me to his crappy bed, he flopped down so that he was lying on his back and he pulled me down so that I was straddling his hips again. "This position is a little...provocative. Don't ya think?" I smiled. He chuckled. "Hm yeah but it's comfortable. Oh and about not writing back..I just never knew what to write." He made sure that he wasn't making eye contact. "Pfft... '_Ohh look at_ _me I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I can't write a simple letter to the godly Naruto. Oh woe is me'_." I fooled in a high pitched voice and burst out laughing right after. "Dobe I'm warning you." He threatened. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So how long are you staying?" I asked. "My cab should be coming in about fifteen minutes." My jaw hit the floor. "Noo! We need more time!" I clutched his shirt. "Naruto shut up." He stroked my cheek with his hand. "What the?..What's with the scar?" He asked as his thumb ran across the self inflicted wound. "Uhhh.." I sounded dumbly. "You know what? It doesn't matter." He smiled and kissed my cheek, which were burning at one hundred degrees. We heard a tooting sound coming from outside. "Must be my cab." Sasuke muttered. I stood up so that Sasuke could grab his bag. We walked silently, hand in hand to the pick up point in front of the school. He tried to let go of my hand so that he could enter the cab but I just squeezed his hand tighter. "Naruto-." "Can I have a goodbye kiss?" I almost whispered. He smirked at me. "Hn. No." I glared but gave a smirk of my own. "Tough." I said before I grabbed his collar and smashed his lips against mine. He put his hands on my shoulders so that I wasn't standing on my tip toes anymore. I opened my eyes not having realised when I had closed them. His black orbs showed amusement. I let go of his collar and wrapped my arms around his neck, in return he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer to his muscular body. I moaned when his tongue ran across my bottom lip and growled when the cab honked his horn again. We reluctantly separated from each, both of us slightly out of breath. "Got to go." He panted. "When will you come home?" "Four and a half years." I said sadly. He kissed my forehead gently and got in the cab. He rolled down the window just before the vehicle started moving. "Oh and Naruto?" He yelled. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm seme." With that his head disappeared back into the cab but his hand continued to wave goodbye until he was out of sight.

**_I apoligise for it being so short but I'm sickly. I had a minor heart attack -.-" I screamed blue bloody murder to get out of hospital, so now I'm all hooked up in bed. I feel like a robot lol ^_^ But don't worry about me! As the song goes "Always look on the bright side of life! *Poor attempt at whistling* Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo"_**

**_I'll update when I can but I decided that It's SasuNaru 3 I'll see you later! I got my pills to pop =3_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol._**

**_Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!_**

**_Note: Naruto(17) Sasuke(22) Itachi (27) Kyuubi (25)_**

**_Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!_**

**_Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei._**

**_Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)_**

**_Title: Teach Me To Love_**

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"No that has to go there." I mumbled to myself and moved the small chest of drawers for the fifth time. "No. The idiot will definitely walk into it if I put it there." I moved it again and looked around at the room. "Damn it it just looks the same." I sighed defeated. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked from the doorway. "I'm redecorating." I said proudly. Kyuubi looked around at my work. I had managed to strip the wallpaper and replace it , I put down a new carpet. All in all I did a pretty damn good job. "Sasuke the room looks like shit." I gaped at him. How dare he! I've been slaving my ass off for a week to make sure that this room is complete for Naruto's return. Sure Naruto doesn't come back for another couple of months but it's better to be safe than sorry. "Sasuke, the carpet doesn't reach the edge of the room, the wallpaper is squint and just to sum it up, you've done a terrible job." Kyuubi snickered. "Bastard. I wanted to do it myself." I huffed. "Yeah well yourself sucks so I'm calling a professional." He left the room to go call a 'professional'. I leaned back until I heard a satisfying 'crack' in my back. "Aah." I shivered. I walked out of my bedroom, which hopefully in time would be the bedroom Naruto and I would share. "The painters and decoraters will be here tomorrow Sasuke!" Kyuubi yelled from the hallway. "Whatever!" I yelled back. Suddenly I felt a pain on the back of my head. "Don't talk to my future wife like that." Itachi chided. "Don't call me your wife!" Kyuubi chided him. I laughed at Itachi. 'God I can't wait for Naruto to come home' I thought to myself and let my thoughts wander to what this house would be like if Naruto was here.

*~ If Naruto was there ~*

"Whatever!" I yelled back. Suddenly I felt a pain on the back of my head. "Don't talk to my future wife like that." Itachi chided. "Don't call me your wife!" Kyuubi chided him. I laughed at Kyuubi. I felt yet another pain in my head which was caused by the pain in my ass 'Or his ass' "Don't laugh at your brother's misfortune." Naruto chided me.

*~ Do do do ~*

I groaned. "C'mon I've got dinner on so you can help Itachi set the tables." He wasn't asking. Itachi and I followed Kyuubi to the Itachi where he proceeded to make sure that the meal was all okay. Itachi and I set out the plates and cutlery. "Alright sit your asses down. Dinner is served."

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Sit down maggots!" Tsunade yelled. We all sat as the cook put our 'meal' onto our plates. "Y'know I've been here for five and a half years and they're still serving the same old slosh." I said to Kankuro and Gaara as I picked up a dollop of slosh with my spoon only to flop it back down again. "Thank god I'm going home." I groaned. "You gonna add another mark?" Kankuro asked. I stroked my hand across both cheeks. I had three scars on my left cheek and two on my right. "Heh only one left to go huh?2 He siad. I smiled as I remembered that I'd be going home in a couple of months. "Yeah." I nodded. "You won't be going anywhere if you don't eat your food." Tsunade reprimanded. I looked down at the sloppy smiley face I had made. "I am just too cool." I chuckled and took a spoon full of my food. "Done!" I yelled and ran from the mess hall and straight to my room.

**_Ugh I know another short chapter that has taken days. Had another heart attack -.- right in the middle of my grannies funeral! Gawd I felt like a douche. Had to stay in hospital longer this time =[ The doctor told me to fo more excerise. I told him "Excersise can suck my left nut! I've got yaoi to get home to!" Honestly what's up with the NHS? Gah!But I'm all good. I had to entertain myself so I was designing and making custom Naruto outfits. I think it's silly dressing EXACTLY like the characters so I beutified the costumes xD Anyway I need to go "Excersise"_**

**_Ja!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(21) Sasuke(26) Itachi (31) Kyuubi (29)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"We're going home today!" I yelled as I grabbed Kankuro's shoulders and shook him excitedly. "Dude you gotta stop doin' that. I'm gonna puke." I pulled back my hands with a grimace but it was quickly replaced with a smile. I started jumping up and down on the small and probably unstable bed. "Sorry just excited to be goin' home!" My grin was from ear to ear. "What time do we leave?" Kankuro asked. "Little after lunch." I answered. "What time is it now?" I looked at my watch. "Uh..Six." Kankuro looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy. "Are you crazy?! Go annoy Gaara or something!" He threw the covers back over his head and tried to go back to sleep. "No way! The last time I woke him up he threw sand in my eye! Where did he get sand anyway?!" I was waving my arms above my head.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Kankuro grumbled from under the sheets. "Kicked the door in." I answered simply. Kankuro popped his head from under the blankets to look. Not really much to see except my footprint on his busted door. He decided to not say anything about it and continue his sleeping. Since he was ignoring me now I decided to go get breakfast. I made sure to slam Kankuro's door shut just to piss him off.

I practically skipped to the mess hall. When I opened the doors I sniffed the air. The mess hall always smelt better early in the morning. Since it was so early hardly anyone was there. I grabbed a tray and made my way over to the counters. "What the fuck do you want?" One of the workers, Hiromi asked. I smiled sweetly. "Ramen?" She narrowed her eyes and didn't move. "Please?" I added. She still glared but this time she started making my ramen. "I wake up four hours before it's natural just to make you ramen." She grumbled. "God you're a crabby bitch." I muttered. She froze mid-step, turned to me and hung my newly made bowl of ramen over the trash can. "What was that?" She asked darkly. "You're hairs nice." She flicked back her red hair and slammed the bowl of ramen on to my tray, some of the boiling hot broth spilled on to my hand but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she hurt me.

I grabbed a bottle of water -blech- and made my way to the usual table which was near the window. I looked outside as I began eating my ramen. I looked at the muddy fields and the obstacle course, memories of Kankuro and I falling in that mud came to mind and I smiled, then I grimaced. "Thank god I'm going home." I said to myself. I nosily slurped my noodles, hey if no-one was here then I can be as loud as I want. I ate the last of my ramen quickly and by the time I was finished as all I wanted to do was go back to bed. "I don't need to do anything so.." I trailed off and made my mind up to go back to bed.

I trudged back to my room and I made sure to thump loudly on Kankuro's door as I passed. I took pride in the "I'll get you, ya bastard!" That followed. I swung open the door to my room. All of my items -which wasn't very much- have been packed away. Hell my stuffs been packed for a week I was just _that _excited. I jumped onto the bed and smiled at the familiar creaking of the springs. I thumped my head down on the pillow and sleep wasn't long in taking me prisoner.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"Damn it." Wipe it off. Try again. "Damn it!" Try again. "God damn it!" Breath deeply. Try again. "Mother fucking! Damn paint laughing at me, paint brush making a mockery of the Uchiha name! Argh!" I threw everything that I had in my hand to the floor. I glared extra hard at the paint brush, I could have sworn the bristles were laughing at me. "You've been trying to paint that for three days. How 'bout I try?" Kyuubi didn't let me answer he just walked in, picked up the brush and began painting.

Not even ten minutes later. "I'm done!" Kyuubi announced happily. I lloked at the work Kyuubi had done. I grunted. I'm not saying it wasn't good it's just that _I _didn't do it. "You may go." I waved Kyuubi out. "Yes your fucking highness." He hissed back. I looked at the work that had been done to the room. Instead of dark blue the walls were a nice beige colour. The wall across from the bed held a giant Uchiha fan, Which was the only thing I painted myself, inside the Uchiha fan was the Uzumaki swirl, which Kyuubi had to paint. I couldn't wait for Naruto to see what I've done. I'll take all the credit so that Naruto will only thank _me_.

*~ Naruto's way of saying thanks ~*

"Wow Sasuke did you do all of this?" Naruto asked in awe. I was about to open my mouth to answer when Kyuubi butted in. "Actually-" I covered his mouth with my hand. "All me Dobe, no help what so ever." I smirked and kicked Kyuubi from the room. When I turned back to face Naruto the sight had my mouth watering. Naruto. Naked. Bed.

"Come over here and I'll thank you properly." He winked and licked his lips.

*~ Back to reality ~*

I groaned. "When the fuck is Naruto going to be home?!" I yelled. "Sometime tonight so stop fucking asking!" Itachi yelled back. I sighed and decided to grab a shower.

*~ No Pov ~*

Once Sasuke had left to go to the shower his mobile phone began ringing. It was on silent so No-one could hear it. It kept ringing until it went on to voice-mail. _"Sasuke, It's Karin. This has gone on long enough I think it's time you and I had a talk. I'll be over later tonight."_

_**Gah! That bitch Karin is back! . Naruto's coming home! Yay! xD The butt smexing will be in the next chapter I promise! Oh you'll be glad to hear that my tickers still ticking it's merry uh tickingness way....=S Anyway I better get going, ramen doesn't make itself you know...Wish it did though -.-"**_

_**Ja!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(21) Sasuke(26) Itachi (31) Kyuubi (29)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"I'm going home! Can you beleive it? I'm going home!" I said joyously to the old lady seated next to me. I had to get a coach from the airport. I was lightly bouncing in my seat with excitement, or it could have been those sweets that the sweet old lady had given me earlier. "Will the brat in seat 26B please remain seated." The bus driver spoke over the tannoy. The bus driver was a fairly old man with long white hair and really weird marks on his face. "Yeah yeah old man, I'm seated." I said back as I took my seat again.

"I am not old!" I chuckled to myself and stared out of the window. My home town was less than a mile away. I could practically smell my favourite ramen stand, and it was calling for me. That sweet delicious ramen from Ichiraku's just waiting for me to grab my chopsticks and-

_BUZZZ_

"Aah! Damn phone." I muttered. I had forgotten that I had put it on vibrate. I pulled my mobile from my front jeans pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message from Sasuke, who on my phone was named 'Sasuke sex bomb'.

_Sender: Sasuke sex bomb._

_Dobe just come to my house when you finally get here. And for the love of god hurry up you're mother is driving me crazy!_

I didn't bother to reply considering I would be there in less than ten minutes. I began humming a random tune as I waited impatiently for the coach to reach my stop. When the bus began to slow to a halt I looked out the window at the familiar street that would only lead to the Uchiha manor..And Sasuke...Sex bomb heh heh.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

"Did you tell him to come here? What if he goes home and theres no-one there waiting for him? Oh maybe I should call him-." I held up my hand to silence ..Finally. "Naruto will come here don't worry." Just then there was a knock at the door. "That's probably him." I said smirking at the thought of Naruto finally being home. Before I got the chance to even leave the room had zoomed past me and headed straight for the door.

"Naru- Who the hell are you?" Was all I heard. I raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate..I feel like Magnum P.I or something. I had just reached the front door and all I saw was red hair and black glasses. "Oh fuck." I groaned. Naruto's mother kindly reminded me to watch my language before leaving Karin and I alone. "What can I do you for?" I glared. She smiled and pushed her glasses up. "Sasuke baby, I think it's about high time you and I get back together." She placed a hand on my lower arm but I forcefully pulled myself from her grip.

"No. I'm gay. Fuck off." "Language young man!" Was yelled from the other room, no doubt they were all listening to the conversation like it was a brand new soap opera. "I can change your _orientation_." She said before clamping her horribly chapped lips onto mine. I'll admit I squeaked in surprise but the sound I made was nothing compared to what I heard next.

"Sasu- What the fuck?!" I looked down to the end of the drive where Naruto stood, luggage in hand and red faced.

*~ Naruto Pov ~*

"Sasu- What the fuck?!" I gaped at the scene before me. "I will not tell you again- Naruto honey is that you?!" I heard my mother's voice coming form inside the house. I didn't pay attention to it instead I walked up the driveway until I was a few feet from Karin's back. I lightly tapped her shoulder. She finally broke the 'kiss' and turned to me. "Aren't you the little drunkard that keyed my car?" She asked tapping her chin with a finger. "No I'm the six foot, muscle bound bad ass that's gonna key you're face if you don't get you're hands off my man." I grinned. "You wouldn't dare." She squawked.

I leaned in really close so that our eyes were mere inches apart. I narrowed my eyes to the point where I just looked plain evil. My grin turned into a frown. "Try me." I growled. I must have looked helluva menacing because she 'Eeped' and stormed off back down the drive. Once she was out of sight I heard a car honking, screeching, screaming and someone announcing "She's dead." I barely paid it any mind. I looked up at Sasuke who was wiping his lips with a tissue.

"Hi hi." I waved. He spat the last remnants of Karin's taste from his mouth before replying. "Hey." I pouted at him for the lame response but I couldn't say anything as I was suddenly being crushed. "Oh my baby boy you're so handsome. Isn't he handsome Minato?" My mother cooed. "Gee mum I can feel the love radiating from you." Kyuubi pouted from the front door. "You're handsome too sweety." She smiled. "Come inside!" My mother began dragging me into the house. "But Sas-." I tried to speak. "Now." She growled. I turned my head slightly and gave an apologetic grin to Sasuke who just smirked and followed us inside.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

After hours of Naruto telling us of his years in military school I pulled him aside for some alone time. "You know she's gonna go hunting for me right?" Naruto chuckled. It was true Naruto's mother would probably be on the prowl soon. "Well I'll make this quick." I ducked my head a little-still so proud of the fact that I'm taller than him- and made quick work of pressing his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and in turn I wrapped mine around his waist and pulled his body closer to mine. He moaned quietly when I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip politly asking for entrance.

Naruto opened his lips without hesitation and I delved my tongue inside his mouth. I ran it along his teeth, gums and finally his own tongue. The moan he let slip was caught in my mouth as our tongues rolled together. My hands traveled south and found purchase on the jean clad ass that would soon be begging me to take it. Naruto gasped into my mouth when he felt my erection against his thigh. That gasp quickly turned into a moan and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Someone's excited." He chuckled. "You're just that sexy." I murmered as I planted kisses along his neck. "Not as sexy as you. Sasuke sex bomb."

.............

"What did you just call me?"

_**Oh I'm bad for holding off the lemon...xD Hahaha I'm just that evil..It's not that I don't love you guys, I do! But I just feel like having a sadistic streak and to be honest..I'm loving it! =] I'm gonna do an alternate ending so that it's ends NaruSasu just for the people who wanted that...I'm so kind 3 Oh and then after that I can finally tell you about the idea for my next story hopefully you guys'll like it...If not then I'm still gonna write it 'coz I know you'll read it for the yaoi.....^-^**_

_**Ja!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(21) Sasuke(26) Itachi (31) Kyuubi (29)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"I can't believe you called me 'Sasuke sex bomb'." Sasuke groaned as he crashed me into the wall of his bedroom. I didn't get the chance to retort as he crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes were half lidded due to the..ahem..lust. I scanned the room slightly and figured that this couldn't have been Sasuke's bedroom, it was too cozy looking not like Sasuke usual dark and broody sense of decoration. I pulled my lips away from his and rocked my hips so that they collided _deliciously _with Sasuke's. "Doing it in someone elses' room. Kinky." I smirked. Sasuke stopped rocking his hips. "This is my room Dobe, I just decorated is all." Much to Sasuke's displeasure I separated from him to have a good look around the room.

"Not your usual choice of colour." I murmured. Sasuke sat himself on the queen size bed. "Notice anything else?" Sasuke asked. "Nope, not really." I answered. Sasuke sighed from his position. "Turn left...No left." He sighed again and rose from the bed. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the right direction. I gasped at what I saw. On the wall was a giant Uchiha fan, which wasn't abnormal in this house I mean they were _everywhere_. No what got me was the Uzumaki swirl painted inside of the fan. "Holy...That's awesome. Did Kyuubi paint the swirl?" I felt Sasuke tense behind me. "No why would you say that?" I chuckled. "Only an Uzumaki can paint a swirl like that." I turned so that we were chest to chest.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Because I don't want it to be _my _bedroom. I want it to be _our _bedroom." I looked at him with wide eyes. "You've been reading fan fictions again haven't you?" I asked. He smirked. "Guilty as charged. So will you move in with me?" I chuckled as I buried my face into his smooth neck and nodded. "Yeah. Because your bed looks really comfy." I laughed, pulled away from him and jumped ont he bed. I landed on my back with my hands above my head. Even in my mind this position was a bit _suggestive_.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

Naruto landed on the bed in the most seductive, suggestive and _submissive_way possible. I smirked as I crawled on top of him and stole his lips in a kiss. My hands traveled across his torso until I reached the hem of his t-shirt. I lifted it partially hoping he would get the idea to sit up and let me take it of. He did and his shirt when flying across the room. I eyed his bare chest for a minute, admiring the newly formed muscles and honey tanned skin. I lowered my head and immediately took his left nipple into my mouth and gave it a suck. "Aah!" Naruto panted and arched into me. His hips rubbed against mine, sending sparks of pleasure through both of us.

My kisses and caresses headed lower, to the waistband of Naruto's baggy pants to be exact. I hooked my fingers under the elastic and pulled his pants and underwear off in one motion. I looked appreciatively over his body. He was panting slightly, his face tinged with a light pink and his blond spiky fringe sticking to his forehead. I smiled a rare smile and dived in for another kiss as my right hand reached his manhood and gave it an experimental stroke. "Mmn." Naruto moaned in my mouth. I pulled away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva keeping us connected. I held up three fingers and traced them lightly across his abused lips. "Suck them." I ordered. Naruto chuckled and shook his head before taking my fingers in and laving them with his tongue.

I groaned silently as his warm tongue danced over my digits, lubing them up for what was to come (no pun intended). My fingers left his mouth with a 'pop' and again my hand traveled down his body, past his weeping erection and to his virgin entrance. "This is gonna sting a little kay?" I spoke softly. Naruto nodded and braced himself for the first finger. I pushed my middle finger in, past the tight ring of muscle. "It's not too bad, feels weird though." Naruto commented. I moved my finger in and out before deeming him ready for the next. "O-okay that one stung a little." Naruto gasped. I asked him if he wanted to stop but I got a kick and a "Hell no!" In reply. I made scissoring motions with my fingers until I added the third and final digit.

After stretching Naruto for a while I began to get impatient. I had yet to find this 'special spot' inside of him that would "Make him see stars." Kyuubi's words, not mine. "Holy jesus! Hit that again!" Naruto commanded. I smirked and hit the sensitive bunch of nerves again. "Oh yes!" Naruto moaned. I chuckled and removed my fingers. Naruto whined in protest. "Well I'm guessing you don't want this?" I said as rubbed the head of my own hard-on over his newly stretched entrance. "Of course I want it! I've wanted it for years! Now, give it to me!" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow for the slightly slutty comment. I pulled the lube from under the pillow. "Prepared Teme?" Naruto smirked. "Only for you." I retorted. I slathered some of the cherry flavoured lube onto my heated skin, hissing at the cooling sensation.

"Ready?" I didn't give him time to reply as I thrust myslef fully into him in one swift movement. "Mmngh!" Naruto had covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stop him from moaning out loud. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. "Don't..I want to hear everything." I panted alittle at the feeling of finally being inside of Naruto. Naruto nodded and blinked away the few stray tears that had formed in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Move." He grunted. I held up his thighs and pulled out so that only the head was left in. I looked into Naruto's eyes, winked and plunged back in. Naruto screwed his eyes shut, obviously still feeling a tinge of pain.

I kept my thrusts at a steady pace, allowing Naruto to get used to the feeling. Soon enough he had his hands clawing at my back and begging me to go faster and harder. I complied with his wishes of course and drove into his lithe body with all the force and speed I could muster. With the continuous onslaught on his prostate Naruto was nearing completion. I only knew this because he had moaned it out to me. "God Teme! Close..Close." I let go of his left thigh so that my right hand could give some much need attention to Naruto's neglected manhood. I stroked him intime with my thrusts. "Sasuke!" Naruto half yelled, half moaned as he spilled his seed over my hand and his stomach. His inner walls clamped around me virtually squeezing the orgasm from my body.

I shivered a little as I emptied myself into him. A few more thrusts to ride out the orgasm and I collapsed on top of a heavily panting Naruto. "God that was good." Naruto breathed in my ear as he hugged me tight. "Yeah." Was all I managed to say. "Lova ya Teme." Naruto mumbled sleepily as he pushed me to the side and collected up the blankets and got himslef ready for sleep. I smiled and kissed his temple. "Love you too Dobe." I wrapped my arms Naruto's waist and pulled him close to my body so that his back was to my chest. His breathing had already steadied out. He was asleep. Admittedly I did feel tired but I think I'll just watch Naruto sleep a little longer.

Maybe even dry hump his leg a little, you never know. "Love you Dobe." I repeated.

_**Gah! Finally finished well one more chapter but it's practically the same just names and what not changed. I was gonna write a completely different ending but gawsh I'm too tired lol.**_

_**See ya for the Narusasu!**_

_**Ja!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Yes It's Me I'm Back (Not That I Left) But Anyhoo I Have To Write This While It's Still Lodged Somewhere In The Deepest Depths Of My Brain.....Yeah Uh 'Starting To Rekindle' Is On Hiatus For The Moment. I'm Still Gonna Finish It I Just Don't Know When Lol.**_

_**Anyway Lets Get This Story Started........Today Would Be Nice!**_

_**Note: Naruto(21) Sasuke(26) Itachi (31) Kyuubi (29)**_

_**Summary: Naruto Is Attending School When His Brother's Boyfriends Little Brother -Aka His Crush- Starts Teaching His Class....Whats A Poor Hormonal Teen To Do?!**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaTem, KibaHina, SasoDei.**_

_**Warnings: Contains Yaoi, Strong Language And Pervyness (To Some Extent)**_

_**Title: Teach Me To Love**_

_***~ Naruto Pov ~***_

"I can't believe you called me 'Sasuke sex bomb'." Sasuke groaned as I crashed him into the wall of his bedroom. I didn't give him the chance to retort as I crashed my lips onto his. My eyes were half lidded due to the..ahem..lust. I scanned the room slightly and figured that this couldn't have been Sasuke's bedroom, it was too cozy looking not like Sasuke's usual dark and broody sense of decoration. I pulled my lips away from his and rocked my hips so that they collided _deliciously _with Sasuke's. "Doing it in someone elses' room. Kinky." I smirked. Sasuke stopped rocking his hips. "This is my room Dobe, I just decorated is all." Much to Sasuke's displeasure I separated from him to have a good look around the room.

"Not your usual choice of colour." I murmured. Sasuke sat himself on the queen size bed. "Notice anything else?" Sasuke asked. "Nope, not really." I answered. Sasuke sighed from his position. "Turn left...No left." He sighed again and rose from the bed. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the right direction. I gasped at what I saw. On the wall was a giant Uchiha fan, which wasn't abnormal in this house I mean they were _everywhere_. No what got me was the Uzumaki swirl painted inside of the fan. "Holy...That's awesome. Did Kyuubi paint the swirl?" I felt Sasuke tense behind me. "No why would you say that?" I chuckled. "Only an Uzumaki can paint a swirl like that." I turned so that we were chest to chest.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Because I don't want it to be _my _bedroom. I want it to be _our _bedroom." I looked at him with wide eyes. "You've been reading fan fictions again haven't you?" I asked. He smirked. "Guilty as charged. So will you move in with me?" I chuckled as I buried my face into his smooth neck and nodded. "Yeah. Because your bed looks really comfy." I laughed, he pulled away from me and jumped onto the bed. He landed on his back with his hands above his head. Even in my mind his position was a bit _suggestive_.

*~ Sasuke Pov ~*

I landed on the bed in the most seductive, suggestive and _submissive_way possible. I smirked as he crawled on top of me and stole my lips in a kiss. His hands traveled across my torso until he reached the hem of my t-shirt. He lifted it partially hoping I would get the idea to sit up and let him take it of. I did and my shirt when flying across the room. He eyed my bare chest for a minute, admiring the nicely formed muscles and creamy ivory skin. He lowered his head and immediately took my left nipple into my mouth and gave it a suck. "Aah!" I panted and arched into me. His hips rubbed against mine, sending sparks of pleasure through both of us.

His kisses and caresses headed lower, to the waistband of my baggy pants to be exact. He hooked my fingers under the elastic and pulled my pants and underwear off in one motion. He looked appreciatively over my body. I was panting slightly, my face tinged with a light pink and my black bangs sticking to my forehead. I smiled a rare smile and dived in for another kiss as his right hand reached my manhood and gave it an experimental stroke. "Mmn." I moaned in Naruto's mouth. I pulled away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva keeping us connected. He held up three fingers and traced them lightly across my abused lips. "Suck them." He ordered. I chuckled and shook my head before taking my fingers in and laving them with my tongue.

He groaned silently as my warm tongue danced over my digits, lubing them up for what was to come (no pun intended). His fingers left my mouth with a 'pop' and again his hand traveled down my body, past my weeping erection and to my virgin entrance. "This is gonna sting a little kay?" He spoke softly. I nodded and braced himself for the first finger. He pushed his middle finger in, past the tight ring of muscle. "It's not too bad, feels weird though." I commented. He moved my finger in and out before deeming me ready for the next. "O-okay that one stung a little." I gasped. He asked him if I wanted to stop but he got a kick and a "Hell no!" In reply. He made scissoring motions with his fingers until he added the third and final digit.

After stretching me for a while I began to get impatient. He had yet to find this 'special spot' inside of me that would "Make you see stars." Kyuubi's words, not mine. "Holy jesus! Hit that again!" I commanded. He smirked and hit the sensitive bunch of nerves again. "Oh yes!" I moaned. He chuckled and removed his fingers. I whined in protest. "Well I'm guessing you don't want this?" He said as rubbed the head of his own hard-on over my newly stretched entrance. "Of course I want it! I've wanted it for years! Now, give it to me!" He looked at him with a raised eyebrow for the slightly slutty comment. I pulled the lube from under the pillow. "Prepared Teme?" Naruto smirked. "Only for you." I retorted. He slathered some of the cherry flavoured lube onto his heated skin, hissing at the cooling sensation.

"Ready?" He didn't give me time to reply as he thrust himself fully into me in one swift movement. "Mmngh!" I had covered my mouth with the back of my hand to stop him from moaning out loud. He grabbed his wrist and pulled my hand away. "Don't..I want to hear everything." He panted a little at the feeling of finally being inside of me. I nodded and blinked away the few stray tears that had formed in my eyes. "Move." I grunted. He held up my thighs and pulled out so that only the head was left in. I looked into Naruto's eyes, he winked and plunged back in. I screwed his eyes shut, obviously still feeling a tinge of pain.

He kept his thrusts at a steady pace, allowing me to get used to the feeling. Soon enough I had my hands clawing at his back and begging him to go faster and harder. He complied with my wishes of course and drove into my body with all the force and speed he could muster. With the continuous onslaught to my prostate. I was nearing completion. Naruto only knew this because I had moaned it out to me. "God Dobe! Close..Close." He let go of my left thigh so that his right hand could give some much need attention to my neglected manhood. He stroked him in time with his thrusts. "Naruto!" I half yelled, half moaned as I spilled my seed over his hand and my stomach. My inner walls clamped around him, virtually squeezing the orgasm from his body.

I shivered a little as he emptied himself into me. A few more thrusts to ride out the orgasm and he collapsed on top of me. "God that was good." Naruto breathed in my ear as he hugged me tight. "Yeah." Was all I managed to say. "Lova ya Teme." Naruto mumbled sleepily as I pushed me to the side and collected up the blankets and got myself ready for sleep. He smiled and kissed my temple. "Love you too Dobe." Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body so that my back was to his chest. His breathing had already steadied out. He was asleep. Admitedly I did feel tired but I think I'll just watch Naruto sleep a little longer.

He even dry humped my leg a little. "Love you Dobe." I repeated.

My eyes widened when I came to a sudden realisation. "I was supposed to be seme!"

_**Gah! Finally finished! There you have it! It's done! I can finally go outside again! *Runs outside***_

_**"Gah the sun! It burns!" *Runs back inside***_

_**I think I'll just write more yaoi ^3^ I'll be writing Mikomi Uchiha's story next so hope ya'll will watch out for it xD**_

_**Here is the summary to MY next story..Y'know the one I was telling you about**_

_**Title: Sex doll Sasuke**_

_**Summary: Nothing can get Naruto 'Up' anymore. He's tried everything from porn to prostitutes but nothing works. An advertisement for the new range of sex dolls has Naruto feeling good again.**_

_**Pairing: NaruSasu**_

_**Rated: M (Duh)**_

_**Ohwell I'll write that when I'm finished Komi-Chans story (We've held it off long enough lol)**_

_**Ja matta ne! 3**_


End file.
